Can I Love You?
by yukiakito234
Summary: "Can I love you? Even after what happened seven years ago?" She halted in mid-step, as if processing what he had just said, before speaking in that beautiful tone he was addicted to, "No, unless you apologize with the medicine to the pain you caused me."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm SO sorry that I had to delete my last Powerpuff Girls story. I simply hated the feeling of not having inspiration for a story, and leaving all my beloved readers hanging. I swear upon my honor as a fanfiction writer that I shall not abandon this story, no matter hard it is to come up with ideas. Of course, in those types of situations, I'll be asking for ideas and opinions from you, my dearest readers~!

**Summary:** In fourth grade elementary school, the Girls, who were considered simple, ordinary girls, asked the Boys, the most popular kids in school, out, and were rejected in the most humiliating way. They all ran out off the school campus, sobbing, and didn't come back the next day, or any days after that humiliating day. Seven years later, the Girls are the most popular and desired models in the entire world; their faces upon every single major magazine and T.V. show. Now, it is the Boys who desire the Girls, wanting nothing more to apologize for what they did seven years ago. The only problem: the Girls already have boyfriends, who weren't willing to give up their beloved, gorgeous girlfriends up to a bunch of normal high school boys.

**Warning**: There'll be at least 6 OC's, if not more. You already know two of them; and I'll introduce the others when the time is appropriate within the story

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, or the Rowdyruff Boys. But, I do own the OCs

**Couple**: RedXPink, BlueXBlue, GreenXGreen, PurpleXPurple, PinkXOC, BlueXOC, GreenXOC, PurpleXOC

Anyway, enough with the chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya~!

* * *

_It was a bright day in early spring, in Townsville. The snow had just finished thawing out, leaving behind rivers of fresh, freezing cold water and a fierce gust of fresh air that sent chills down the spines of everyone outside, even bundled up with warm, early spring clothing._

_Four young, nine years old girls sat at the lunch table underneath the overhangs near their classroom, simply admiring four certain boys who were playing football on the field. Blossom Utonium, the eldest of the four sisters, was staring at one Brick Rowdyruff, who was also the oldest of his brothers. She sighed softly as he flashed his signature sexy grin when he nailed one of the players on the other team, "Oh, he's so dreamy~." _

_Bloom Utonium, who was just younger than her sister, the second eldest, was gazing upon a Bruise Rowdyruff, who was giving one of his friends a harsh-looking slap on the back, and smiled lightly, "He's like a prince right out of a fairytale." _

_Buttercup Utonium, the third eldest, or the second youngest, was doing her best to resist shooting glances at her crush, Butch Rowdyruff, who was grinning like a madman, which some found completely scary or simply creepy, but to her, it was all part of his 'totally wacked out sports jock' charm. Blossom and Bloom chuckled at their younger tomboy sister, "Ah, does wittle Buttercup have a crush on Butch?" Said girl blushed fiercely, "Yo-You're out of your minds!" But, the blush and sweet sparkle within her eyes were enough to tell that she indeed, was in love with the crazy Rowdyruff brother._

_The three girls glanced at their youngest, and sweetest sister, Bubbles Utonium, who was completely lost in her own little world, while admiring one Boomer Utonium, who was playing catch with one of his buddies, "He's so cool~. I absolutely love him~." Bloom smiled, "This is the first time I've seem Bubbles so in love. It's like she thinks that he's her soul mate or something." Blossom and Buttercup grinned, "That's because she does. You know Bubbles, she still believes in things like 'true love' and 'soul mates'."_

_Said Utonium sister seemed to somehow heard that last comment and blushed cutely, calling out, embarrassed, "He-Hey, you can't deny that you don't think that same way with your crushes..!" Buttercup smirked, doing her best to cover up her own embarrassment, "Touché." The loud bell echoed through the entire Pokey Oats Elementary School, signaling that recess was over, and that the students had five minutes to return to their classroom, before they receive a tardy and a stern lecture from their teacher._

_Later that day, during lunch time, the girls decided to approach the boys, wanting to confess their love to them. They knew that the rejection would be painful, but they would be able to retaliate with the thought of the boys knowing about their crush on them. The boys were seated at their usual table nearest t the play structure, surrounded with all their friends, boys and girls alike._

_All laughter and chatter at said table was halted as the 'populars' saw the four girls approach them. Several of the boys whispered to each other while the girls scoffed at their less than fabulous attire and seemingly… ordinary appearances, except for several… unique characteristics that mainly Blossom and Bloom possessed. Princess Morebucks, the most popular girl in school, sneered, "What do you losers want? Your making me loose my appetite."_

_Buttercup was the one who drew enough courage to speak up, but her usual cocky, tomboy tone had diminished to a volume just above a whisper, "We… we want to talk to the Rowdyruff Boys, please…" That shocked everyone at the table, even the Princess, into a silence. There wasn't a single non-popular who had enough audacity to come right up and demand to talk to the most popular boys in school. Brick, deciding to humor the girls, smirked carelessly and spoke, "Alright then. What do you want to tell us? Me and my bros are all ears."_

_Blossom blushed fiercely, which Brick found surprisingly adorable, and tried to hide it with her long, sunset orange hair, "Um… well…" Bloom suddenly spoke up, "I…like you, Bruise Rowdyruff, will you go out with me..?" She suddenly felt so high on the adrenaline surging through her veins as gasps and most whispering rippled through the table, 'I said it! I really said it!' Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles seemed to have drawn courage from their sister's confession and managed to stammer out, "I… like you, Brick/Butch/ Boomer, will you go out with me?"_

_There was mere silence for what felt like an eternity to the girls, before the sound of laughter rang out. It started out small, from one person, then it spread as quickly as wildfire, until all the populars seated at the table were howling with mocking laughter. Some were holding their sides, while others fell onto the ground, gasping how their stomachs hurt from laughing so hardly. The girls didn't seem to care what the others thought of their confessions, but simply turned their attention back to the boys. They were horrified to see them laughing as well. Brick was doing his best to hide it behind his hand, but his brothers didn't seem to care that the girls were ready to cry. Butch was rolling on the ground, Bruise was clutching his stomach tightly and Boomer whipped actual tears from his eyes._

_Princess Morebucks scoffed after finishing her own laughing spree, "Are you four as stupid are you are ugly? Why on earth would you think that __**the **__Rowdyruff Boys, who're the best-looking, most popular boys at school, would go out with a bunch of losers like you? They're the crème of the crème, so they would only date the crème of the crème, like moi~." She flipped her long, curly light brown hair for effect._

_Bubbles turned back to Boomer, large, fat tears brimming in her eyes, "B-Boomer..?" Said boy finished laughing, before turning back to the girl, who mentally gasped at the sheer amount of mockery and cruelness that swam in his dark royal blue eyes. This boy wasn't the same person she had seem playing football in the field earlier that day; kind, understanding and warm. This person, was the exact opposite; inconsiderate and unfeeling, "You really thought that I'd go out with a big baby like you? Get real, I don't even know who you are."_

_Brick smirked at Blossom, who was doing her best to keep a brave front, hiding the inner torment that she felt, "You don't really want to go out with me. Judging by the look on your face, you got the totally wrong image of us. We aren't the 'kind, considerate princes' you find in fairytales." Butch sneered right in Buttercup's face, who renewed her signature scowl upon her face, "Besides, Butterbutt, I wouldn't want to date a total tomboy like you. I go for the more slutty type."_

_Bruise chuckled at Bloom, who's face was completely expressionless, except for the crystal tears which threatened to burst from her eyes any given moment, "There, there, don't cry. I'm sure you'll fine more… suitable boys to your school status. Like, Dexter Mandark, the school nerd. I'm sure he'll be willing to go out with any one of you." That riled another shriek of laughter out of the table, and by now, other tables nearby had caught wind of the topic of the conversation, and in less than five minutes, the entire school knew of the four stupidly foolish girls who had the nerve to ask the Rowdyruff Boys out, and were laughing as well._

_Bubbles was the first to crack, running as fast as her legs would take her, sobbing into her hands as she ran from the scene. Blossom was next, running from her own misery, as well as wanting to chase Bubbles to keep her out of harm's way. Buttercup didn't leave, not wanting to run away, but even her heart felt like it was being shredded where it beated. She placed a hand upon her elder sister's shoulder, which quivered ever so slightly under her touch, "Come, Bloom. We have to keep up with Blossom and Bubbles."_

_Bloom didn't move for a long minute, before raising her hand, and brought it down harshly against Bruise's face, the sound of skin connecting with skin was sickening as it rang out loudly, suddenly hushing all the wails of laughter. No one had ever dared to slap a Rowdyruff before, no matter how much he or she hated them. Bloom shot her meanest, harshest glare at the boy she once claimed to love, whispering, "You bastard. Have some shame on what you've done today. You've made four girls cry, and any man who does that, is no man at all." With that, she ran away, along with Buttercup, those welt-up tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks._

_The girls didn't come to school the next day, or the day after that. Neither their teacher nor the principal received word if they transferred to another school, or simply dropped out of public schooling altogether. Letters sent to their address were never given a reply, emails were left unanswered and calls were always received by their voicemail. The principal even attempted to hire detectives to snoop out the Utonium household, to get a clear message of what happened to the girls, as well as their guardian, Professor John Utonium, but all the windows were drawn, and the doors were bolted shut._

_It was as if the girls had disappeared off of the face of the earth. No one had heard word from the Utonium household, or its occupants, until an entire seven years later, when fourth graders became sophomores in high school._

* * *

"-Ello, Blossom? Earth to Blossom..!" The girl snapped out of her thinking stupor to see her youngest sister Bubbles, dressed in a beautiful white womens' belted trenchcoat embroidered with matching silver-tinted fur, waving her long, slender hand in front of her face, "Are you alright? You looked like you were ready to cry." Blossom smiled lightly, running a hand through her long, still gorgeous as ever, sunset orange locks, "I'm fine. I was just recalling a bad memory, that's all."

It had been seven entire years since that horrible day at Pokey Oats Elementary School, with the Rowdyruff Boys, and now, the girls were fifteen, ready for their sophomore year in high school. But, the only thing that hadn't changed about the girls were their names. Everything else, their appearances, their personalities, their talents, had changed immensely, and for the very best.

Blossom's absolutely breathtaking sunset orange hair with a light silken sheen, was as soft and smooth as pure velvet, cascading all the way down to her lower legs, which lightly fluttered whenever the girl walked. Her eyes were an astonishing and rare shade of light blush pink, glittering and gleaming like pink gemstones. Her growth spurt hit during the eighth grade, allowing her to grow until she reached a tall 5'11, her body structure thin and petite, with a perfect B-cup bust. Her skin was slightly sunkissed, but still with a tone of paleness, as smooth as velvet.

Bloom's positively gorgeous chocolate brown hair, every single strand of hair as straight as an arrow, normally tied in a high ponytail with a lavender-colored silk ribbon, was as soft and running like the water from a clear mountain river, the locks of hair flowing through peoples' fingers, tumbling down the girl's back, brushing her thin hips. Her eyes were a hypnotizing amethyst purple color, which seemed to swirl with an unknown energy. Her height was the same as her elder sister's; 5'11, her body structure lithe with a slight air of delicacy, with a perfect B-cup chest. Her skin was a smooth cream color, with the texture of fine silk.

Buttercup's positively fabulous raven black hair possessed a silken sheen which made her hair glow like black opal whenever light shun upon it, the locks being slightly layered, growing and cutting off at her upper back, just inches away from her petite shoulders. Her eyes were the brightest, clearest shade of emerald green, which sparkled and shimmered like the freshly polished emerald that the green gems upon most of the expensive jewelry that celebrities and important tycoons alike wear. Her height was just shorter than her two elder sisters, going to a 5'10, while her body frame was just a tiny bit more busty than her sisters', due to all the sports she played in her childhood, with an absolutely narrow waist and a bigger B-cup chest. Her skin was beautifully tanned, like extremely light bronze.

Bubbles's certainly exquisite light blond hair, tied in long pigtails on either side of her perfectly shaped head by thin hair-bands, which barely grazed her delicate shoulders and seemed to flutter around her head every time she moved her head, was as gorgeous and beauteous as golden silk. Her eyes were the most marvelous shade of sapphire blue just about anyone had ever seen, brimming with an angelic innocence and warmth most people had never experienced themselves. Being the youngest, she was also the shortest, with a height of 5'8 ½, her body frame as delicate and petite, like a porcelain doll. Her skin was paler than all three of her elder sisters, with the paleness and smoothness of fine porcelain.

The girls were the most gorgeous people most people have ever seen. They were the top models in the entire world, with producers chasing after them, offering huge sums of money if only one of them would work under them. They were called the' Four Queens' of the entertainment industry. There wasn't a single person who came even close in beating them in this category.

The girls moved out of their small, poor house when their modeling career took a skyrocketing turn during their early months of fifth grade, and moved into a huge manor in the richest part of Townsville. They were hundreds of times richer than all the people in Townville, so rich that the Professor could've retired already, so that he could sit by the pool and read all day, while drinking iced tea. But, having such passion and dignity in his work as a scientist, the man continued working, while completely supporting his four beloved girls.

Bloom and Buttercup entered the dressing room, with towels draped over their head/ shoulders, gently dabbing the sweat droplets away from their foreheads. They were currently modeling the new winter collection of Chanel clothing. Bloom collapsed upon the couch, carelessly crossing her mile-long legs and leaned into the backrest, "Blossom, you have five minutes before you _have _to get back on the shoot. The director's that crabby old French guy, and he looked like he was about to attack us because you weren't there."

Buttercup gulped down half of her bottle of mineral water, "What happened anyway? Something wrong with modeling Chanel clothing?" Her orangette sister shook her head in denial, "No, not that. I actually like modeling for the Chanel brand. It's just that… it's been seven years already…" Bubble's glittering sapphire blue eyes slightly dimmed at the sudden memory, "Seven years since that horrible day at Pokey Oats Elementary School. Ugh…" She shivered at the very thought of the memory.

Bloom snarled, "I swear, if I meet any one of those _Rowdyruff _Boys, I'll make sure that he'll never be able to have children, because he won't have the necessary organ for reproduction..!" Buttercup chuckled, "I still remember you slapping Bruise in the face. That was absolutely priceless, how you brought him down from his high horse." There was a moment of silence before Blossom abruptly stood up from her seated position at her large make-up table, "Enough of all this moping around. We're the 'Four Queens' of the entertainment industry. We're above all those 'populars' back in fourth grade. There's no need to wallow in the past, especially when it causes us pain. Now, Bubbles, where is my outfit?"

Buttercup grinned as the blond took the orangette's winter clothing off a hanger and handed it to her, "Now that's the leader girl we all know and love. You go, Blossy." Bloom smiled as she stood up and tossed her towel and water bottle onto her make-up table, glancing down at her diamond-embedded platinum watch, "C'mon, let's get going. After this, we still have the whole line of accessories to model."

Blossom stepped out from behind the changing screen, dressed in a black Women's irregular Cuff Coat with Fur Extra heavy Outerwear overcoat, a pair of matching black leather gloves, trimmed with black fur, a pair of black Denim skinny jeans, a pair of black leather high-heeled boots which trimmed with black fur, going up to her knees and carrying a black New Madison gathered signature C Lindsey handbag. Bloom whistled, "Looking good, Blossom."

The orangette model chuckled as she took a pair of black sunglasses trimmed with rhinestones and placed them on, "Thanks. Now, let's get going. I want to get back home and soak in the hot-tub today. I have a feeling that I'm going to need the pampering after this shoot." Laughing, the other girls arranged their own clothing, and the Four Queens walked back for the shooting.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter of the story. I hope you'll forgive me for deleting the other story. I hope you'll enjoy this one just as much. Anyway, like always, I won't be able to type on the weekdays, so I'm only able to update on the weekends.

So, please be patient with me. Besides, summer break's coming up, and then, I'll be able to have all the time in the world~!

**~ PELASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of 'Can I Love You?'

Last time, we found out why the girls are so bitter about their past, and what drove them in becoming the Four Queens of the overly vast entertainment industry

**Warning**: There'll be at least 6 OC's, if not more. You already know two of them; and I'll introduce the others when the time is appropriate within the story

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, or the Rowdyruff Boys. But, I do own the OCs

**Couple**: RedXPink, BlueXBlue, GreenXGreen, PurpleXPurple, PinkXOC, BlueXOC, GreenXOC, PurpleXOC

Anyway, enough with the chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya~!

* * *

Meanwhile, at Townsville High, the students were beginning to arrive to start the day with boring lectures, turning in hill-loads of homework and receiving mountain-loads more. The fresh snow that littered and piled upon the ground was trampled and stomped on as heavy winter boots trudged through the whiteness in order to get into the large school building.

Inside a certain classroom, for sophomores, a small group of students were huddled around four desks, talking and laughing. As you may have guessed, seated at the four desks, were the Rowdyruff Boys. Somehow, they managed to remain just as popular in high school as they were in junior high and elementary school. Of course, it didn't hurt that their father, Joseph Rowdyruff, was the CEO of a small, but very well-known and _extremely_ successful electric company, and their mother, Sarah Rowdyruff, was the assistant of the Mayor of Townsville, meaning that they had a _**lot **_of money at their disposal.

Brick still had his shaggy, dark ember-orange hair, which ran down his neck and cut off in jagged cuts right at his broad, toned shoulders, and those blood red ruby eyes, which seem to pierce right into one's soul. And, of course, he still had his signature red cap, which he constantly wore backwards, and no one had ever seen him without his beloved hat, except for his brothers. He had grown so that he was a tall and mighty 6'2, with a muscular and tone body frame and evenly tanned skin.

Butch, being the second eldest, still possessed midnight black hair, which defied gravity and stood up straight in even spikes, adding several tall inches to his already unusual tall natural height, and his hypnotizing forest green eyes, which could turn from a sparkling happy, to a clouded-over anger in a blink of an eye. His 'unusual height' was a towering 6'3 ½ ,even taller than his older brother, with a handsomely toned and muscular body structure and a deep tan, due to all the sports he participated in.

Bruise still had his shaggy, dark umber-brown hair, which he had tied into a tiny little pigtail on the back of his head, and his dark violet purple eyes, which seem to be able to probe around someone's soul, and see if he or she was lying, or had something to hide. He had a mighty height of 6'2 ½, just half an inch shorter than his eldest brother, with an equally lean and muscular body structure, and a lightly sunkissed complexion.

As always, the Rowdyruff Boys were four complete sex gods, with all the girls within Townsville High drooling after them, and even several of the boys, which the Rowdyruff Boys found simply creepy.

Butch leaned back into his hard, little chair and threw his hands in the air, glancing out the window, "Aw man, it just had to snow today! I wanted to cream Mitch's team in soccer again today, like I do every day!" Bruise rolled his eyes, "Like you said, you cream him everyday. Why not show some pity and let him retaliate for today? Besides, Mom's gonna freak if you come home dirty and drip all over her clean carpet."

Boomer laughed at his elder brother's pouting face, while the girls in the little 'popular' group sighed dreamily, "You look like a big baby, Butch!" The blond then had to dash out of his chair and began running around the classroom as his angry ravenette brother chased him, calling out something about 'ripping out his manhood.' After all, Butch Rowdyruff was the _manliest _of the four brothers. It wounded his masculine pride to be called a 'baby,' especially a big one.

Brick and Bruise simply gave their immature brothers a casual, nonchalant glance before turning their attention back to their own business. Catherine, one of the few female populars that the Boys accepted into their little posse, was currently reading the currant issue of _the _most popular magazine in Townsville, Kan-Kan Kura, along with two of her friends, Robin and Angelina, also, two female populars that the Boys accepted into their group.

Bruise spoke, "'Ey, Catherine, what'cha readin'?" The girl, possessing dark black hair held back with a golden headband, and light brown eyes, glanced up and smiled, "This month's issue of Kan-Kan Kura! They're featuring the winter collection of the Chanel brand! And, the Four Queens are modeling for them!" At the mention of the Four Queens, the entire class completely dropped what they were doing and swarmed around Catherine and her magazine, "OMG, it really _is_ the Four Queens!" They're so hot!" "I love Blossom!" "Bloom is so cool and mysterious, kya~!" "Buttercup's so sexy, her legs are so long!" "Bubbles looks like an angel!"

Butch and Boomer walked over, only Boomer's hair was totally messed up and his clothes was slightly mussed up, but other than that, he was fine. Butch plopped down into his chair, "Hey, what're they all lookin' at?" Brick spoke, "This month's issue of Kan-Kan Kura. Apparently, the Four Queens are staring in it, modeling for the Chanel clothing brand this time." Boomer bolted up from his fussing over his hair, "No way, really? I heard that producers literally fight each other to get a chance to star the Four Queens in their T.V. show or magazine!"

Bruise lazily turned his gaze towards his oldest brother, "That's right. Doesn't Mom keep every copy of any magazine that has the Four Queens in it? She also tapes all the T.V. shows that features them too." Butch rolled his eyes, "What I wanna know is why these _Four Queens _are so special." His three brothers stared at him as if he suddenly changed into a frilly pink Lolita dress and began to sing 'Twinkle twinkle little star,' "Wh-What..?"

Boomer got right up into his ravenette brother's face and began to lecture, "The Four Queens are literally the queens of the entertainment industry. They're like angels in human bodies; they're that beautiful! Bruise deadpanned, while Brick face-palmed and Butch simply stared at his brother like he was an idiot, "Boomer, how… do you know all this?" The blond suddenly realized what he was doing and retreated, a fierce blush painted upon his face.

Brick saw that Butch was ready to tease the living hell out of Boomer again, and decided to cut him some slack, for the day, anyway. He turned his head over to the crowd still swarming around the Kan-Kan Kura magazine and called out, "Hey, Butch here doesn't know who the Four Queens are. Enlighten him." The crowd suddenly shut up, and slowly turned their heads to face the ravenette, with a terrifying glint in their eyes. Before the poor ravenette Rowdyruff could blink, he was surrounded by girls and boys alike, all shouting and screeching, trying to explain who the Four Queens are, what they did, and what made them so desirable.

Bruise laughed as Butch did his best to fend off all the swarming people, "Nice one, Brick." The orangette simple smirked his signature 'I-know,' smirk.

* * *

"Hey, are they the Four Queens?" "Hm, now that you mention it, they do have a strong similarity." "Yea, they have orange, brown, black and blond hair." "And look at their clothing and jewelry. It all looks so… expensive." "You don't really think that…" "Naw, why would such rich and hot celebrities be wandering around _here_?" "Hm, yea, you're right. They'd probably be walking through a private park, or something." Bloom sighed with relief that the people decided that they weren't who they really were, and were simply four regular girls on a walk. Girls with expensive clothing and bling-bling.

It was late in the afternoon, and the Girls had finally finished the Chanel shoot. Having been working hard since 6 o'clock in the morning, and since that it was 5 o'clock in the afternoon, you could imagine just how tired they were. Bubbles sighed, "Can we eat something? I know that we have to keep our figure and all, but even queens have to eat." Buttercup groaned, "She's right. I'm starving. I feel like I'm gonna collapse right here on the street."

Bloom adjusted her diamond-embedded sunglasses as she glanced around, and spotted a small, cozy little pizza parlor, "Hey, how about some pizza? I can't even remember the last time we had pizza." Blossom checked her silver watch, "Hm, we have time before Dad comes calling for us. Sure, why not?" The girls made their way into the parlor, and were immediately shown to a good table. Again, the other customers began to whisper how 'similar those girls were to the Four Queens,' but since all four of them had sunglasses on, no one could really tell.

Seating themselves, Bloom called over a waiter, and casually called out, "A large pizza with pepperoni and extra cheese, four Coca Colas and a large order of fries. Thanks." The others sighed helplessly as yet another innocent man fell victim to the brunette queen's seductive charm and characteristics. Bloom smirked impishly as the poor, flustered waiter dashed away, a fierce blush upon his face, "Easy men like him are always fun to play with."

Blossom rolled her eyes as she removed her black leather gloves and tucked them into her pocket, "Now, now, Bloom, no need to get too carried away. We're only here to eat dinner, then it's back home." Buttercup nodded, leaning into the backrest of the settee, "Remember, we have to model for the Angelique jewelry brand tomorrow, and don't you remember just how big those collections can get?" Bloom groaned, she remembered alright, and it wasn't exactly one of her favorite modeling memories. It took two whole hours just to model all the different rings _once_.

Soon, their meal arrived, and the waiter did his best to catch Bloom's attention, balancing the food unnecessarily high above his head, how elegantly his placed it down and just how 'smooth' he could talk. But, the brunette simply smiled and thanked him for his service before munching on a slice of pizza. She laughed when the man sulked away slowly, a depressed aura surrounding him.

Bubbles swallowed her mouthful of cheesy pizza and smiled brightly, "Mmm, that tastes so good~! So yummy and gooey, unlike all the refined food we eat at all those five-star restaurants." Buttercup grinned, "Exactly. You can keep your foi gras, you've gotta have pizza for the win!" The girls simply enjoyed their dinner in peace, loving the warm, family feeling that the pizza parlor gave off, instead of that cold, fake atmosphere that most five-star restaurants gave off, with all their famous, fancy and wealthy customers.

As the girls finally finished their dinner, Bloom's phone rang from her pocket. She picked it up and checked the caller ID, arching an elegant brow in a confused manor. Blossom finished off her soda, "Who is it, Bloom?" The brunette pressed the freen 'answer' button and turned it to speaker phone, with the volume low enough so that only the girls could hear, "Its… Dad…"

Buttercup glanced at her black digital watch, "Huh? It's still 5: 30, we have until 9 before we have to head home. Why'd he call now?" Bubbles tilted her head, "Well, whatever it is, it has to be very important. He knows that if he calls during a shoot, that could cause problems." Suddenly, John's voice rang out, "Girls, are you done talking? Because I'm still here, you know?" Blossom chuckled nervously, while the others just looked horrified, "Yes, we hear you Dad. So, what is it that you want to talk to us about?"

The man cleared his throat, "I was just talking with your manager, as well as several of the producers. It turns out that after your Angelique jewelry shoot, it'll be quite a bit of time before they had another major shoot or show for you to take on. All the other ones are big, but nothing that pros like you can't handle in a couple of hours." Buttercup questioned, "You mean, we get to have… a holiday?" John chuckled at the excited tone his daughter used, "Yes, but due to your age, and the law of Townsville, it's said that teenagers your age have to be in school. So, I've decided to sign you up at Townsville High School."

The girls remained silent for a second before screaming at the top of their lungs, "WHAT!"

* * *

That's chapter 2. I'm sorry if it seems likes a rush job, but, now is where the story _really_ begins, when the Girls attend the same school as the Boys do.

**~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is the third chapter of 'Can I Love You?'

Last time, we found out about how the Boys were doing in high school, the Girls go out for a casual dinner at a pizza parlor and Professor Utonium informs them that since that they no longer have any enormous modeling shoots, they were to attend school at Townsville High, shooting all four Girls into a raging shock

Anyway, enough with the chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya~!

* * *

"WHAT?" The entire restaurant suddenly silence, rotating all eyes upon the four girls, who suddenly realized that they were making a scene, apologized and quickly dashed into the bathroom, Blossom taking an extra precaution and locking the door, before returning to the phone call with their father, "What do you mean we're going to Townsville High?"

The scientist sighed; he had seen this coming, and made sure to keep in mind that his daughter had every reason to be upset, and to keep his cool, "I mean that until the summer fashion shows, when you'll all be extremely busy, you four shall all be attending school at Townsville High School." Bloom tried to reason, "But, Dad, all four of us are all smart enough to be in college right now. There is no need to put us in a _high school_. If you must ship us away to school, at least send us to Townsville University, or some college."

John sighed, he had indeed taken pride in raising his daughters to become the smartest he could have them, "I'm sorry Bloom, but all of you are far too young to attend college. You know that." Blossom spoke up next, "But, Father, even if we do use disguises and fake names, our physical appearances may attract some… _unwanted _attention. You wouldn't want us getting molested, or even raped, do you?" Her younger sisters gave her a crafty grin and a big thumbs-up; the orangette was trying to draw out the fatherly side of their dad, trying to gain his pity and reconsidering his decision. Normally, it would've worked like a charm, but not this time, "Again, I'm sorry Blossom, but the pity card won't work this time. I'm simply obeying the law of Townsville. Now, that you'll attending school, I'll be changing your curfew from 9 o'clock to 8 o'clock on the dot."

Buttercup roared, "8 o'clock? Are you out of your mind, Dad? We can't even finish up half of a model shoot by 8 o'clock!" John, who was currently seated in the extravagant, tastefully decorated living room back in the mansion, sipping Earl Grey tea, slammed his porcelain teacup down against the table, "Don't take that tone with me, young lady. I know that model shoots take up a lot of time, but remember what I said; all the model shoots that you have now shouldn't take more than a couple of hours, you'll make it home just fine."

Bubbles tried one last attempt, "Then, what about the homework? Since we're the Four Queens, we won't have time to do it all, and it'll look bad for both you and all four of us if we come out of this little high school farce with failing grades." John smiled at the innocence he heard oozing from his youngest daughter's tone, "Don't fret, my dearest Bubbles. It'll be alright, you'll be able to balance it. Townsville High doesn't give too much homework, perhaps three to four hours of homework per week. You should be able to manage that, right?"

Sighing with defeat, the girls spoke in unison and in a depleted tone, "Yes, Father." John smiled, "Excellent, I'm so glad we managed to settle that with no unnecessary disputes. Now, I would like you girls to enjoy the rest of your evening, for it will be your last for a long while. But remember…" The girls sighed, "Be home by 8 o'clock sharp." The scientist chuckled, "Glad I have your understanding. Goodbye," and with a click, he hung up.

The four girls stepped out of the bathroom and made their way back into the streets, after paying the bill for their meal at the counter. Blossom sighed, "I never truly thought that we would have to go back to school. After that stupid incident in fourth grade, Dad had us sent around the world, being educated in private academies all over the world. What good will Townsville High do to _us_?" Bubbles smiled lightly, always trying to make the best of the situation, "Well, maybe we'll make some friends at school. All the people attending all those private schools all over the world acted so… meanly."

Buttercup scowled, "This is the first time I actually wish that this spring Angelique jewelry shoot won't end, or will drag on even longer than it always does every year." Blossom rubbed her temples, "I'm getting a headache just thinking about it. But, how're we going to go there? I mean, we obviously can't arrive as the Four Queens. We'll literally get trampled and stampeded upon on by rabid groupies and fans."

Bloom took out her iPhone and began to surf the Internet, "Hm, I suppose we could disguise ourselves, either with really tacky looking glasses, wigs and cloth-" The brunette was interrupted by the beeping, signaling that she had an incoming message. Buttercup growled, "Who is it now? Dad again?" Bloom tapped the screen of her phone, and shook her head, "No, it's from Hannah." At the sound of the name the girls smiled with relief.

Hannah Boulstridge was a young woman in her mid-twenties, with long, beautiful silver hair which cut off at her knees, and a pair of absolutely breathtaking turquoise eyes, with a hue of emerald green. She had an astounding height of a flat 6 feet, with a lithe, yet strong body structure and an extremely pale complexion, giving her a ghostly, but very elegant look. She came from England at first as a fashion designer, but when she met the girls in fifth grade, she gave the fashion industry and became the Four Queen's manager. Everyone truly approved of her, for her elegant beauty went well with the Four Queens'.

Bloom spoke, reading the text, "She said to meet her at the usual studio in fifteen." She groaned, tucking her phone away, "Apparently, Dad told her about our entrance to Townsville High, and she wants to _talk _to us about it." Bubbles smiled, "Maybe she could help us with our little 'disguise' problem, going to school." Buttercup drew a taxi, and within fifteen minutes, the four were back at the modeling studio, seated in their private lounge, waiting for their manager to come in.

Several minutes after the given time, the silverette woman entered the lounge, dressed casually in a sky blue blouse, a pair of baggy-looking jeans and a pair of brown leather boots which came up to her knees. Blossom smiled; the presence of their beloved friend and manager always seemed to be able to calm her nerves, "Nice to see you Hannah. So, what is it that you wanted to see us for?"

The lady smiled lightly as she took a seat across from her four charges, "So, I heard that you four are going to Townsville High." Buttercup moaned, "Don't remind us. After two more days, after the Angelique jewelry shoot, we'll be sitting in a stuffy old classroom, learning useless mathematical equations that we already know by heart, when we could be hanging at a club, or taking a vacation somewhere."

Hannah chuckled, "I know, Buttercup, calm down. Anyway, I assume that you girls need help with disguises, going to a public high school." When the girls nodded, the silverette leaned into the backrest of her chair, "Well, I was thinking that maybe you should simply go as you are." Bloom's eyes widened, along with her sisters', "Are you serious? We'll literally get mugged!" Hannah chuckled deeply, "I know, that's the point."

At the confused look on her friend's faces, the manager explained, "When John informed me that you were going to Townsville High, I decided that it would be safer if I did some research on the school, as well as the students who attend there. I happened upon these five certain students." She took from a large envelope from the table, slipped the open and took out five pieces of paper, spreading them out along the table.

Blossom, Bloom, Buttercup and Bubbles' eyes all widened with shock as five extremely familiar faces were upon the papers; Brick, Butch, Bruise, Boomer Rowdyruff and Princess Morebucks. Bloom picked up Bruise's paper, "So, these five are still alive, and they attend Townsville High, huh..?" Tears began to brim in Bubbles' eyes, "I don't want to see them again. I hate them; they were so mean." Buttercup snarled, crumpling Butch's paper in her tight grip, "I swear, if that fucking bastard come within thirty yards of me…!" Bloom chuckled dryly, "And what happened to Morebucks? She at least looked decent back in fourth grade, but now. I swear something horribly wrong went wrong to make her face look that this," She held up the picture of the light brunette, making her sisters shutter with roaring laughter

Blossom turned her attention back to Hannah, "So, you want us to flaunt our wealth and popularity in front of these five, as a way of revenge?" The silverette nodded, "What do you think?" Bubbles spoke, "Even though I don't like them, that does seem a bit… cruel." The four them grinned mischievously, even the normally so innocent Bubbles, "I love it." Hannah grinned, "Excellent. Now then, simply go home, get your beauty rest and the next day, dress up in your best clothing, jewelry, make-up and drive your Jaguar XF's to school. I swear, you'll be the talk of the entire city, especially the school. You'll be drawing the media right to Townsville High."

Buttercup grinned, "Great. Well then, why don't we go home now and get ready? I can't wait for this plan to get going. This'll be _so_ sweet!" Bloom smirked, "First time I've seem you so pumped up since the time you were going to model for that sports-wear shoot." The ravenette Queen grinned widely, "'Course, I'm gonna get my revenge on those fucking bastards who ruined our childhood!" Blossom smiled dastardly, "But, don't forget that it was due to them and their jeering that we decided to go into the entertainment business and became the Four Queens." Her younger sister sneered, "Yea, yea, and it's gonna cost them a whole world of hurt now!"

Bubbles giggled at her older sister's enthusiasm, "Well, we'd better get home now. It's 7:30, and we promised Father that we'd be home by 8." The blond pulled her own phone, dialed a contact on her speed-dial list and placed it to her ear, "I'll call Kanon to come pick us up. He knows where the studio is and he'll be here in ten minutes tops." Bloom chuckled, "I swear, Bubbles must have a crush on Kanon, the way she constantly praises him and points out all his good features, and never his bad ones."

Blossom turned her head to make sure that her youngest sister couldn't hear them, before whispering, "You think so? But Dad would never let them date anyway. I mean, although Kanon's our top butler, he's still a servants, while Bubbles is one of the Four Queens." Buttercup threw her hands into the air with exasperation, "Are you listening to yourself, Blossom? You talk as if she really does like him, and even funnier, that he likes her in the first place. Don't forget; we all have boyfriends."

The brunette and the orangette models glanced at each other, then at their youngest sister, who was still trying to get a signal, considering that there were times were the connection outside the modeling studio was bad, "You're right, Buttercup, what were we thinking?" Their little huddle abruptly broke apart as Bubbles hung up and walked back to her sisters, "Good news, I finally managed to get through to the house, and luckily, Kanon said that he could pick us up."

Within ten minutes, a sleek, black limousine pulled up in front of the girls, who were waiting by the curb, and out stepped a youthful-looking man, not a day older than nineteen or twenty, possessing sleek, glossy dark forest green hair, with a light hue of black, neatly combed back, and a pair of beautiful, ye manly and kind golden eyes. He was sharply dressed in a black tailcoat, freshly ironed out white button-up shirt, a pair of warm, black trousers and a pair of freshly polished black leather shoes.

He bowed politely, "A thousand apologizes for the long wait. There was a bit of traffic. Now then, shall I have you returned home?" He pulled upon the back door of the limousine, keeping his head bowed as Blossom, Bloom and Buttercup stepped inside and made themselves comfortable upon the leather seats. Bubbles hesitated as she stepped inside, staring at their butler with a warm sparkle within her eyes, "Kanon..?" The green-haired butler straightened his posture, staring his young mistress in the eyes, his signature warm, ye confident smile upon his handsome face, "Yes, M'lady? Is something the matter?"

The blond model simply smiled, "Thank you… for coming all this way to pick me and my sisters up. I hope we aren't too much of a burden." The butler was stunned; it wasn't exactly every day that one of the Four Queens thanked him for his responsibilities. He smiled and bowed even deeper, "I am truly touched that you would thank me. Your kindness overwhelms me." Bubbles' next words were caught in her throat as Buttercup impatiently pulled her into the car and growled, "Enough with this sappiness, let's get home. I prefer to model with my skin, than without it tomorrow."Kanon bowed one last time before closing the door, making his way to the driver's door, stepping in and started the car, driving back towards the richest side of the Townsville, for home.

Buttercup had a mini-rage at her younger sister, who had a nervous smile upon her face, trying to calm her angry sister down, "What the hell do you think you were doing? That's the butler you were just flirting with! You really think that Dad would let you two date? Not to mention you already have a boyfriend! Remember him, Bubbles? His name is James, he's about 6'3, he has light brown hair with blue eyes, like yours..?" Her younger sister smiled, "I know, I know, and I wasn't flirting with him. I like Kanon, but just like a little sister would admire her older sibling. My heart is with James, don't worry."

Blossom smiled, while Bloom handed her panting sister a bottle of water she had in her Chanel bag, "Sorry about that little outburst. We just assumed that, since you seem to favor Kanon just a little bit more than all the other servants we have at the house." Bubbles huffed cutely, crossing her arms across her chest, "It's just like you three to _assume _things without getting the full story! You're just like Father; so overbearing and overprotective."

Bloom grinned, "Can you blame us, though? You're our sister; and we look after our own. After all, a cute girl like you could get mugged by some bad men in an alleyway in this huge city." Bubbles cringed at the thought, while Buttercup and Blossom shot their blunt and candid sister a death glare, which she simply shrugged off without being fazed by the venomous affect. The rest of the ride was finished in peace and quiet, until the car pulled up and stopped in front of a huge, while mansion with its sturdy, yet beautifully built roof painted an elegant light lilac color, giving the immense house a castle-like feeling.

As the girls stepped out, Kanon rolled his window down and bowed his head, "I shall be a moment to park the car, and be back inside the house." With a nod of approval, the green-haired butler slowly drove off for their enormous garage, where the hundreds of varieties of the family's vehicles and modes of transportation were stored, cleaned and looked after by a group of mechanics, who come every so often.

The Four Queens walked up to the front door, slightly it pulling one of the large double doors open and stepping inside, once again surrounded by the luxury and wealth that constantly reminded all four of the Girls just how they got all this, and how to keep it that way. Sighing, the girls made their way up the enormous flight of marble steps, covered with a thick, rich royal blue carpet, embroidered with golden thread, towards the third floor, where their bedrooms were.

The mansion had four floors. The fourth floor was completely dedicated to the girls, with trophies from all sorts of competitions and contests the four girls had ever won, first place, of course, posters from all of the shoots of their entire modeling career so far, with millions of their individual snapshots as well as posters, and little trinkets that were sold in their honor. The third floor was for the girls', and John's bedroom, along with the professor's large office and laboratory. The second floor was due to the maids, butlers and all the extra help around the house, and the first floor was for the foyer, salon, kitchen, dining room, living room, library and a rehearsal room.

The girls stepped inside a spare guest bedroom, collapsing onto the large, queen-sized bed, burying themselves into the freshly washed and ironed-out white silk sheets. Bubbles hugged a plump, feather-stuffed pillow and hugged it to her chest, "Girls, to be honest, I'm a little scared of going to school after the Angelique jewelry brand shoot." Bloom groaned airily, "I know what you mean. I don't remember the last time my stomach had been churning like this." Blossom sat up and glanced down at her watch, sighing tiredly, "Come on girls, let's get to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow, not to mention the fact that Dad will probably want to give us another lecture about how to behave at school."

With an exhausted nod, the girls split their own ways, going to their own rooms. After taking a refreshing bath in their own bathrooms and changing from their sexy fashion-designer clothing into loose, flowing nightgowns, the Four Queens collapsed onto their beds, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

"Excellent, there , there! Blossom, toss your hair so that it cascades down your back like a waterfall of orange locks of hair! Bloom, give me more pheromones, as if you're trying to seduce me into buying the jewelry you're wearing! Buttercup, keep that sexy glint in your beautiful eyes, and show off your earrings a bit more! Bubbles, that's absolutely fabulous, keep it up! Alright, let's take a break!" The Four Queens sighed with relief as they plopped down into the four chairs that were set up especially for them as the photographers hurriedly reviewed their individual photos, trying to get their own pictures into the magazines and advertisements for the worldly-wide infamous jewelry brand, while helping hands of the crew gave the Four Queens water bottles and dabbed beads of glistening sweat from their faces.

Bloom gulped down an entire bottle of water in one go, taking a deep breath and lapping a stray drop of water with a quick flick of her tongue, which got just about all the men within seeing distance a major boner, "We're barely half way down, and my feet are already sore." Blossom took a small hand-towel and wiped her forehead clean of sticky sweat, "I know, I know, just bare with it for one more day, then we'll be done, for quite a while."

Just then, Hannah, along with a very beautiful woman with puffy hair that rivaled Blossom's hair in its shade of orange, and a pair of doe-brown eyes, along with an hourglass shaped figure, dressed in a red businesswoman suit and a pair of black heels. She was Mrs. Sarah Bellum Rowdyruff, the Mayor's beloved assistant. The girls liked her; the woman had a great sense of humor, and never used her connection as their friend to try and bride things from them. It was her spouse's last name, as well as her four offspring who they didn't like.

Bubbles smiled brilliantly, "Hello, Ms. Bellum, what're you doing here?" They knew they should be addressing her as 'Mrs. Rowdyruff,' but they preferred not to; it brought back far too many painful memories. And, the orangette woman didn't care; that was just one more of the billions of reasons the Girls were fond of the woman. Ms. Bellum smiled, "I heard that starting the day after tomorrow, you four'll be attending Townsville High. Congratulations, my four sons attend the same school and they tell me that they absolutely love Townsville High."

The girls restrained themselves from retorting, 'We know, and if you didn't know, your sons are jerkswads who don't give a damn about anything else but popularity and money,' but since Ms. Bellum was such a kind person and friend, they simply smiled, "Well, thank you. We're also very excited to go." The orangette woman smiled back and took a look at her trusty clipboard that she always seem to have on her, whether it was in her designer bag or simply in her hand, "Now then, I'll get down to why I'm here today. You know I normally don't like intruding upon photo-shoots, but Mr. Mayor sent me here to ask if he could buy a variety of jewelry for Mrs. Mayor. It's almost their 60th anniversary." Blossom smiled and motioned to the many glittering necklaces, bracelets, rings, cuffs and earrings that adorned her body, beautifully complimenting her fair complexion and the thin silk that she wore, "Of course, just ask the designers. They're over there, with the director of the shoot."

Bubbles giggled, "Ms. Bellum is so nice and pretty. How did her sons turn out to be such mean jerks?" Buttercup shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe they got hit by a car and the hit made them morph into stupid jerks, or something?" Bloom laughed, throwing her head back, "Oh man, that's rich! I'm so glad that Buttercup decided to be a model instead of trying to follow in Dad's footsteps like most kids do! If she did, the name Utonium would be laughed right out of the science world!"

Buttercup gave one of her very rare and unusual pouts, which simply made her older sister roar with laughter even more, absolutely loving that adorable reaction out of her normally so hard-core and tomboyish sister. The girls slightly jumped at the huge sound of the horn blaring again and the crabby old director spoke into his megaphone, "Oi, Queens, times to get back on the set. We're already behind schedule, and I for one don't want to be the director known for missing deadlines!"

Blossom sighed, "As charming as always, isn't he?" Bubbles laughed, "Well, he's right about one thing. Let's finish this. I don't like the feeling of all these bulky necklaces and bracelets anyway." With that, the Four Queens walked back under the flaring lights, and continued with the Angelique jewelry shoot.

* * *

That's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, this chapter's a bit longer than all the other ones. Please enjoy yourselves~!

**P.S: What do you all think of Hannah? I really like people with that 'mysterious, yet elegantly beautiful' look, even if its in cartoons, thought I absolutely love them in animes or manga!**

~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is the fourth chapter of 'Can I Love You?'

Last time, the Girls tried to get their father to reconsider his decision to send them to Townsville High, but to no avail. Having so many doubts swimming around in their mind, the Girls continue with the Angelique jewelry shoot, meeting Mrs. Sarah Bellum Rowdyruff, who just happens to be their very dear friend, as well as the mother of four certain boys who made their fourth grade experience a living hell

Anyway, enough with the chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya~!

* * *

Excited murmuring and whispers rippled through the hallways of Townsville High as the day finally arrived when the Four Queens were rumored to begin school here, "I can't actually believe that _the _Four Queens are going to attend school _here_!" "I know, it's such a good day to be alive and in high school!" "I thought for sure that girls like the Four Queens would go to some private rich school, or something." "I know, me too, but who cares about that! All that matters is that we could get up close to the Four Queens!" "I wonder which one I should hit on first?" "I've gotta get at least one of them to be my girlfriend!"

Bruise groaned as the same excited chatter reached his ear for the hundredth time in the last hour, "Man, don't those horny bastards ever shut up? They talk as if they actually had a chance with one of the Four Queens." Butch grinned, "I know, right? After all, _I'm _gonna be the one who'll have one of these Four Queens as my girlfriend. After all, there's no girl in their right mind who would refuse _the _Butch."

Brick browsed through a random book, bored, "How deluded can you get, Butchie? These 'Four Queens' are the most beautiful models in the world. Do you really think that they'd give some player like you the time of day?" The ravenette boy simply grinned widely puffing out his chest, "Just watch me. If I get one of the Four Queens to fall in love with me, I'll set for life, even more than I am right now!" Boomer pouted, "You're just a man slut, you know that? You shouldn't treat women like that, especially ones like the Four Queens."

The ravenette chuckled, "Don't tell me that you're actually in _love _with one of the Four Queens..? Are you?" The blond's words seemed to have been caught in his throat as he shrinked back with that same fierce blush upon his handsome face. Bruise glanced at his watch, "School's about to start, the Four Queens should be arriving soon. Let's go." As they stood up, the very last person the four boys wanted to see, appeared, in all her disgusting and slutty 'glory,' one Princess Morebucks.

Dressed in a tiny black tube-top, a matching golden pencil skirt that barely reached her upper thighs, a pair of black stiletto pumps, along with an inch-thick layer of make-up and a large load of tacky bling-bling. The boys gagged at the scent of that overpowering perfume that the girl wore as she made her way up, her chest spilling out of her shirt and flashing her ass with every step she took, "Hey boys, did you come to see me?"

Brick spoke in his usual blunt tone, "No, we were going to go see the Four Queens arrive. Now, move, I think I'm gonna puke from your perfume, as well as your zombie-like face." The light brunette huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, ignoring that last comment, "Why do you want to see _those _whores? They probably have STDs from all the men they've slept with." Bruise sneered, "What about you? I see a small speck of white on your lips right now. Don't tell me you've been giving a boy a blow-job in the janitor's closet this morning."

The brunette, being the stupid retard she was, began to furiously wiping at her mouth, "Shit, where is it? I told him not to leave any behind..!" The girl caught herself, as well as the absolutely revolted looks that she was given by the Boys as well as everyone within seeing and hearing distance. Her ugly face morphed into a hideous scowl as she shot a finger into Bruise's face, "You tricked me, you friggin'..!" The brunette simply flipped her off as he and his brothers walked past her and made their way outside, where the entire student body was already waiting.

* * *

"Buttercup, hurry up! We're going to be late for our first day of 'school'!" Blossom called up as Bloom and Bubbles finished off their breakfast. Taking Hannah's advice, the Girls pulled on their sexiest designer clothing, Blossom wearing the latest Chanel fashions, Bloom wearing Prada fashions, Buttercup coming down the stairs in Fendi fashions, and Bubbles dressed in the latest Gucci trends (I'll leave what they look like your imagination~). They all had a tiny amount of black mascara and eyeliner on, with gleaming lip-gloss, and that was all the make-up the Four Queens ever needed.

Along with their tasteful clothing, they also had beautiful jewelry upon their bodies. Necklaces and chokers adorned their necks, bracelets glittering upon their thin, slender wrists and rings sparkling upon their fingers. All in all, the Four Queens truly lived up to their 'goddess beauties of the world' reputation, even if it was simply going to school.

Bloom ran a hand through her hair, the chocolate brown locks slipping right through the slivers of her long, thin fingers, "Well then, shall we get going? We have only fifteen more minutes before school starts." Buttercup gobbled up a piece of toast and downed a glass of cold orange juice, "Give me a minutes, I still have to brush my teeth." Blossom sighed, "Hurry up then." Her ravenette sister grumbled, "I'm sorry, I'm not used to getting' up this early," before dashing upstairs for the bathroom.

Just then, Kanon entered the enormous dining room, and bowed formally, "M'ladies, your Jaguar-XFs are up front of the manor. When do you plan on departing?" Bubbles glanced at her sterling silver watch, encrusted with sapphires, "In about five minutes. Buttercup still isn't ready. Do you mind waiting that long?" The green-haired butler smiled and bowed again, "Not at all, Mistress Bubbles. Oh, and here are several letters from Master James, Master Josef, Master Leonardo and Master Anthony. Here you are." He placed a small pile of sealed white envelopes upon the long dining table before taking his leave.

Blossom smiled, "I can't believe that Josef wrote me, even though he emails me every single day," as she tore the envelop that was addressed to her open and took out the letter and scanned it over. Bloom and Bubbles laughed when a shy, light blush made its way open their normally so calm and collected sister, "Only Josef could bring that reaction out of Blossom." They also took up their letter, tore open the envelope and read their letters, smiling warmly at the poetic and heart-felt words that their boyfriends of already two years, since eighth grade. (AN: I'll explain about the guys at the ending, so watch out for it ;))

Just then, Buttercup came downstairs, and halted in midstep at her sisters' dazed trance while staring at pieces of paper, "'Ey girls, you okay? Your faces are all pink and you look like you're about to faint." Bubbles giggled, "Well, you would be too, because Anthony wrote you a letter too. Here," she handed her older sister the last letter that wasn't opened. The ravenette snatched it, tore it open and quickly read it, "Yea, yea, all that usual 'I miss you, sweetie, I love you' rubbish. Can we go now?"

Bloom chuckled, tucking the letter from her Leonardo into her bag, "Don't be so nonchalant Buttercup. We can totally see the blush on your face. After all, you _love _Anthony, right~?" The ravenette's face bursted with redness, causing her sisters to laugh, "Anyway, let's get going then." The Girls made their way out of the mansion and stepped into their cars, already warmed up. Blossom stuck her keys into the ignition and started her car, "C'mon, let's get going. I want to get there before too many people line up at the entrance to greet us. And by people, I mean both the student body and the media." One by one, the girls pulled away from the mansion and began to drive for Townsville High, but still managed to communicate with one another with the four-way speaker phones specially installed into their cars.

Bloom chuckled at her orangette sister's comment, "How much you wanna bet that we'll be arriving a little too late for that? I mean, the media's probably be slower, but that student body's probably ready to receive the Four Queens, in a 'mugging and rabid fan' kind of way." Bubbles sighed, "I just hope that they keep their distance enough for us to keep out breath. It would be a total drag if we have to bring bodyguards to _school_." Buttercup grinned widely, "Fortunately, I don't need bodyguards. Don't forget, I'm a black-belt in karate and kung-fu."

Her brunette sister chuckled, "Of course, Buttercup. The only people who could beat you are me, and Anthony. Right~?" Blossom and Bubbles laughed lightly as Buttercup threw a mini-rage at her older sister, who simply gave light grunts of agreement, just to humor and mellow out her hot-headed sister. Bubbles' innocent voice rang out through her sister's little quarrel, "Will you two quiet yourselves down? We're here, and it seems that the entire student body's lined up at the entrance to greet us."

Blossom saw the bustling students as well and groaned, "Aw man. Well, let's get his over with. Who's going out first?" There was a moment of silent hesitation, before Bloom sighed, "I'll get out first, but if anyone of you three chicken out, I'll yank you all out of your cars. Understood?" The girls smiled, "Got it. Love you, Bloom~." The four girls parked in the parking lot at the entrance of the school, cringing at the sheer volume of the shrieking and screaming of the student body.

Taking a deep breath, Bloom put on a pair of sunglasses before opening her door, and slowly stepped out, standing at her fullest glory as one of the Four Queens. You could see her confident aura radiating off of he being, with her chin held high and her beautiful face baring an unreadable expression. She gently whipped off her sunglasses, hypnotizing all the students with her absolutely breathtaking amethyst orbs, so unique and brilliant.

The brunette took a silent deep breath, 'In 3… 2… 1… 0…" On que, screams and squeals bursted out, "OMG, its Bloom of the Four Queens!" "She looks so divine dressed in the Chanel brand!" "I wish I could afford to dress like that everyday~" "Her legs are so long and sexy!" "She's totally da bomb, man!" Bloom sighed and turned her head towards the other cars, sending her most deadly, scorching and venomous glare through the windshields. With that glare beaming through her eyes, not even John wanted contradict her, and her sisters, even Buttercup, were an exception.

Slowly, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles emerged from the safety of their cars too, each wearing sunglasses and as beautiful and sexy-looking as ever. The screams grew louder and more in quantity as the Four Queens all made themselves present, and began walking down the 'isle', for the doors of the school building, "Look, its Blossom, and Buttercup, and Bubbles too!" "It's so good to be a live, and a teenager!" "I love you, Blossom, please go out with me!" "Hey Buttercup, how about a date? I promise to treat ya real good~!" "Bubbles, please be my girlfriend, you're the only one for me!" "Bloom, you're beautiful baby-girl. Be mine!"

Buttercup quietly snarled, "Disgusting horny monkeys! I'm gonna..!" Bloom chuckled, "Chill out, BC, and keep on walking. They're all talk, don't worry about it." Bubbles smiled, causing the boys to receive major boners, and the girls to squeal loudly, "But, if they do try to molest you, or anyone of us, you have our permission to kick their butts and send them to the hospital. How does that sound, Buttercup?" The ravenette sighed loudly as she ran a hand through her raven black hair, "Fine, fine."

The Girls continued for the door, then halted when four extremely familiar boys stood between them and the school building. Brick smiled that playboy smile of his, so warm and considerate, and yet underneath was a man of cruelty and heartlessness, "Welcome, Your Highnesses, to the humble Townsville High School. My brothers and I hope that you truly enjoy your stay here."

Bloom spoke up, considering that she didn't exactly trust what type of profanities might slip out of _Blossom's _mouth this time, since it was her rejecter that was talking, "Thank you, Brick Rowdyruff. We hope to enjoy ourselves here too. Come on girls, we have to get going now." Without even waiting for the Boys to move away, the Four Queens made their way by and opened the door to the building. Boomer managed to stammer out, "Wa-wait, how did you know… Brick's name..?"

The girls halted, turning their heads so that their glowing eyes were peering over their shoulders, when Bubbles spoke, her tone as cold and piercing as ice shards, "We've met before. Try to remember, the name, Utonium," before walking into the building with her sisters. The student body was silenced with awe, before someone spoke up, "Hey, how did the Rowdyruff Boys meet the Four Queens before?" Murmuring and chattering bursted among the groups of the students, "Well, their dad and mom are really successful in the business world, maybe that's the reason." "Naw, they both are in the 'Company and working with papers and pens' world, while the Four Queens are in the 'Glitz and glamour' world. That can't be it."

Butch murmured to himself as he and his brothers made their own way into the school building, "Utonium, Utonium, that name sounds so familiar, but I can't pinpoint where exactly I've heard it." Bruise spoke so bluntly, "You've heard it, and so have we. That's because it's the last name of the girls who 'disappeared' in fourth grade. Remember, the four we rejected back in elementary school?" Boomer gasped, "But, the girl I rejected in fourth grade looked so… ordinary and plain. And Bubbles of the Four Queens is one of the most beautiful girls in the entire world. How could that become this?"

Butch chuckled dryly, "Man, if I'd known that the loner I rejected in fourth grade would turn out to be such a hottie in high school, I would've dated her no problem." Brick grumbled, "It's too late now. I managed to look each girl in the eye, and saw the exact same hatred I saw in Bloom's eyes that very day she slapped Bruise in the face seven years ago. They aren't going to think of even talking to us, let alone forgive us for what we did to them seven years ago."

The Boys made their way into their homeroom, to see the Girls seated in the column of five seats beside them, Blossom, Bloom, Buttercup and Bubbles in their ordinary order. They were ignoring all the lustful and seductive gazes that the boys were shooting them, and the gazes of admiration and he dreamy sighs the girls were giving them, "Look at them, just sitting there like ordinary people~!" "I still can't believe that we have the Four Queens _and _the Rowdyruff Boys in our class!" "It couldn't possible get any better than this!" "Finally, we get some eye-candy of our own, dude!"

With a tired sigh, Brick took his seat beside Blossom, Bruise took his seat beside Bloom, Butch plopped into his seat nonchalantly beside Buttercup and Boomer nervously sat beside Bubbles. They were slightly dismayed that the Girl simply ignored them and continued with what they were doing.

Five mere minutes later, the shrill bell rang, and the students hastily took their seats, their eyes still upon the eight absolutely gorgeous human specimens. The teacher, Ms. Keane, a young lady with midnight black hair and warm, motherly robin blue eyes, as well as an hourglass shaped figure, stepped in and smiled, "Good morning students." The boys had hearts in their eyes as they obediently spoke, "Good morning, Ms. Keane, how are you this morning?" Buttercup scoffed, "Typical boys. See some curves and then go all 'ga-ga'."

Ms. Keane spoke up, a wide smile upon her face, "As you may already know, we have four new students, Blossom, Bloom, Buttercup and Bubbles, Utonium, or otherwise known as the Four Queens. Girls, would you mind standing up?" The girls obeyed, and they scowled at the wolf-whistles and the cat-calls they received before sitting down again.

The ravenette teacher opened her teacher handbook, "Alright students, open up your textbooks to page 567 and finish all the review problems. You are permitted to come to me or any of your close neighbors for help, but you are not allowed to leave your seats," she shot a warning glare at all the students, except for the Girls and the Boys, before smiling again, glancing at the clock on the wall, "You have the rest of the period, oh, and girls, would you like a briefing course on what we're learning at the moment?"

Blossom glanced at the required page, "It's exponential equations, correct?" Ms. Keane nodded, "That's right, have you girls learned it yet at your old school?" The Girls glanced at each other, before Buttercup spoke up, "We learned in China. Thanks, we're good." The entire class seemed stunned, before Ms. Keane smiled, "Excellent then. Everyone, you may begin." As most of the students struggled to understand the problems, the Girls were finished in less than fifteen minutes, and got their problems checked by Ms. Keane. She smiled brightly, like she always does to encourage her students to work their hardest, "This is fabulous work girls. I'm very impressed. You should do just fine in the test in two days."

The class heard this, and light murmuring re-entered the air, "Wow, they finished even faster than the Rowdyruffs." "That's impressive, they're the smartest kids in the school, and the fastest." "Do you think that the Boys may be loosing their touch?" "Brains and beauty, my type of girl." The Boys glanced up, and their eyes clashed with the Girls.

Brick felt his saliva get caught in his throat as those memorizing blush pink eyes clashed with his blood ruby red orbs, but also because of the pure hatred and disgust that was directed towards him, 'So, she truly hasn't forgotten, even after all these years, and her fame and fortune.'

Bruise's eyes shot up with shock as his violet orbs met with hypnotizing amethyst purple eyes, but slight fear entered his system when he felt the Arctic coldness and brutality radiating off of the lighter brunette towards him, as if trying to constantly remind him, 'It was your fault that I had to suffer so much in my childhood, and I'll _never _forgive you for it.'

Butch choked as his forest green eyes clashed with her sparkling emerald green eyes, and shuttering at the burning fires of rage and hate that were flaring within those beautiful orbs. Seems like the hot-headed tomboy hadn't lost her touch from fourth grade, and it was his own fault that she hated him more than anyone in the world, even though it happened seven years ago.

Boomer mentally gasped as his royal blue eyes locked with her tantalizing sapphire blue eyes, and felt his heart leap from his chest to his throat at the uncommon disgust and unfeeling that brimmed in those usually so warm and innocent orbs, 'This… can't be the girl I knew in fourth grade. She was plain and ordinary, but still very kind and compassionate. This girl, she looks so… emotionless and her heart looks like its brimming with hate. Hate for me..!'

The Girls narrowed their eyes in a threatening scowl, as if trying to say, 'If you don't want to feel with angry of our seven-year old grudge, you'll stay out of our way, and never talk to us,' before casually taking their seats, and relaxed in their chair, Blossom and Bloom taking out a book while Buttercup and Bubbles took out their phones and began texting quietly.

The Boys glanced at each other, it being obvious that they were all thinking the same thing, 'This is going to be one difficult day.'

* * *

Whew, here's chapter 4. I 'm not quite sure when, but this week, I have a day off, so I'll get started on the fifth chapter, Hey, I'll maybe even be able to post it Who knows?

**Now, here are the explanations of the Girls' OC boyfriends: **

**Josef Von Crossceria: Blossom's boyfriend, and the heir to the Crossceria automobile conglomerate. He has sister companies all over the world, and has two right in Townsville. He is also the founder and charitable donator of quite a few museums and library lines all over the world, providing most of the artifacts for the museums, the books, the computers and the resources for the libraries. He's seventeen years old, with a towering height of 6'4 with shaggy light ginger hair and deep emerald green eyes. He met Blossom during a model shoot, when he was accompanying his elder sister, Coronea, who's also famous model**

**Leonardo Yamamoto: Bloom's boyfriend, the heir to the largest conglomerate in Japan, as well as in all of China, the 'Long Chang Xi Group' and the director of the multi-international electronic company, 'Dream Cyberworks.' He is also rumored to be an exiled prince of the emperor of Japan, his home country, some people even claiming to have found proof of this rumor being true. He's seventeen years old, standing up to an unusually tall 6'4 ½, with shaggy, chin-length royal blue hair, and brilliant golden eyes. He met Bloom at a charity ball, during the reception.**

**Anthony Castallanta: Buttercup's boyfriend and the son of the manager of the company which contracts the best soccer, baseball, football and rugby teams of the entire world. He himself participates in the several international games, him being a star player quite a few sports himself. He's seventeen years old, with a towering height of 6'5, shaggy mahogany-colored hair and deep, light silver eyes, as well as a huge body frame made up of pure muscle. He met Buttercup during a football game in Spain, while she was taking a mini-vacation after a summer photo-shoot**

**James La Fontaine: Bubbles' boyfriend, and the heir to a large line of financial companies all over Europe. He's also the president of his own line of fashion designers, called 'Bandit.' He is seventeen years old, as well as the shortest of the lot, reaching a height of 6'3, possessing dark umber brown hair, in a slightly shaggy cut down the nape of his neck, and warm eyes the color of light sky blue. He met Bubbles at a model shoot, when the Four Queens were modeling his 'Bandit' brand.**

**I made each one of them very successful and beautiful people, to make the Boys seem almost insignaficant compaired to them, to make it seem like the Girls would be better off with them instead of the Rowdyruff Boys**

Do you like them? I got the ideas from several characters I saw in an anime

~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! XDDDDDDD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This is the fifth chapter of 'Can I Love You?'

Last time, it was finally the day that the Girls began their high school career as 'normal' high school girls. They meet the Boys at the entrance of the school, just to give them the cold shoulder, as well as a major clue in finding out just who they were, before they became the Four Queens. They find out, and for once in their lives, they felt fear and guilt, for what they did to the Girls seven years ago

Anyway, enough with the chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya~!

* * *

As homeroom drew a close, students slowly piled into the long hallways, heading for their next classes. Bloom took a look at her schedule, "Hmm, I have Science with Mrs. Temples. What a weird name, Temples." Rolling her eyes, Blossom glanced at her schedule, "I have English with Ms. Floritine. Huh, I think I say her this morning, with several perverted guys ogling at her." Buttercup took out her schedule, grinning widely, "Awesome, I've got gym with some Coach Sweet." Bloom arched a brow, "That's a name?" Bubbles giggled at her older sister's blunt question, taking a look at her schedule, "I have art with a Mr. Fauntum."

Blossom glanced at her watch, "We have a ten minute passing period, so we have exactly 8 more minutes and 34 seconds to make it to class." Bubbles smiled, "Oh, I know. Why don't we meet up at the front of the school for lunch today? I had Kanon pack us all Japanese bento lunches." Buttercup and Bloom glanced at each other, licking their lips. They all absolutely loved their green-haired butler's Japanese lunches. Since his own mother, who was a professional, _retired _Japanese chef, he was taught by the very professionals.

Bloom smiled, "Alright then. Let's get going, shall we?" With one hug to each sister, as well as two farewells pecks, one upon each cheek, the Four Queens went their separate ways. Not very surprisingly, the crowds of students all parted for each one of the Queens to make their way through. Like the way the Red Sea parted at Moses' feet.

* * *

Blossom sighed as she made her way into her math classroom, taking her seat at the front row. She could feel the disgusting feeling of lecherous eyes upon her body, and stalker-ish eyes gazing upon her face and back, 'Ugh, wish that Buttercup, Bloom or Bubbles were here to accompany me.' Setting her books down and flipping open her notebook, the orangette simply took down the several small homework assignments written upon the board, completely blocking out the whispers that surrounded her, 'I can't wait until lunch.'

Sudden squeals brought her out of her concentrated state of writing, "Brick's here!" "Hi, Brick~!" "Oh, sit over here, _please_." "No, over here!" "NO, over _here_!" The orangette felt her eyebrow tick with irritation, 'Ditzy airheads. They only like him for his looks. They can't see that his heart is black and made up of venom and ice.' A rich, deep baritone voice rang out, "Hello, Blossom~. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The orangette Queen glared up at those ruby-red orbs that she had once found so beautiful, "It has indeed. Go away, I prefer not to associate with people I dislike," turning her head back to face the front of the room, the flowery fragrance of her signature shampoo reaching Brick's nose as those sunset orange locks fluttered with the movement of her head, making him want to smell more. The scent… it was like a drug. Take a little sample; and you get addicted.

He unconsciously leaned down, burying his nose into those beautiful, silky orange locks of long hair, taking in deep breaths of that addicting flowery scent. Gasps and squeals rippled through the classroom, "Oh my God, you don't think that Brick's… in love with Blossom, do you?" "But, they just met. Is it possible to fall in love that quickly?" "But, don't forget that they way they talk, they seemed to have met before."

Blossom lightly gasped at the feeling of someone's face being buried against her head. Without thinking, she shrunk her head into her shoulder and shot it back up, smacking Brick right in the face, causing him to reel back in searing pain, clutching at his injured face, "Ow! Why'd you do that, bitch?" The orangette Queen snarled, "You're such a creeper; burying your stinkin' nose into my hair. You're lucky I just butted you in your ugly face instead of ripping out your balls! Now get away from me or I'll fulfill my threat and turn you into a woman!"

Slightly backing up at the dangerous look that the girl had on her face, Brick returned it with his own venomous glare before turning around and taking his seat at the far end of the classroom, plopping into his chair. Sighing, Blossom ran her hand through her hair, doing her best to get rid of the creepy sensation of her hated enemy burying his nose into her head.

Soon, their teacher, Ms. Floritine, entered the room. Blossom recognized her from a small little glance, when she heard several boys whistling at the woman. She looked like she was in her early thirties, with bright silver eyes and long, light strawberry orange hair, cutting off at her narrow waist. Her chest seemed far too large and busty for her petite and delicate-looking body frame, and they seemed to quiver and bounce whenever she moved. Dressed in a professional grey business-woman suit, Blossom was impressed at just how innocent and oblivious the strawberry orangette seemed to be to her male students' lustful stares.

With a sigh, the orangette continued taking her notes on adverbs and adjectives that Ms. Floritine was writing. Unknown to her, a pair of blood-red eyes continued to stare her down from across the room, taking in all her physical characteristics, as well as her every movements.

* * *

Bloom relaxed as she leaned back into her chair, crossing her mile-long legs, one over the other. Science was her best subject, along with all her other subjects and objective courses, so the brunette didn't need to worry about anything. She chuckled lightly when she saw several regular students nervously chewing the nails. They were extremely nervous, nervous for her. Apparently, this Mrs. Temples was an incredibly haughty, ignorant, rude, not to mention extremely ugly, person, and all because she was the 'second woman' of the principal, Mr. Richard Williams. Though the students didn't know this, but, just like herself, Bloom did a little bit of research on all her teachers. The students described her as a 'disgusting old hag who would suck the cock of a hobo, if they caressed her with honey-dripping words and tender, _sexual_ touches.' Bloom wasn't too surprised, if the lady was as hideous as her students made her out to be, it wouldn't be too hard to believe that she was willing to sacrifice her womanly virtue for mind-melting sex, no matter who it was.

Just then, the bell rang and all the students returned to their seats. Bloom cocked a brow at one empty seat right to the right of her, 'An absent student? But, the principal told us that the full student body was present as school today, to greet the Four Queens.' The sound of the classroom door slamming open brought the brunette Queen out of her musing, and in stepped a short, pudgy, little piglet of a woman, with thinning, grey hair pulled into a tight bun and dull mud brown eyes. She seemed to be just a little taller than she was wide. Dressed in a tight, white button-up shirt which flashed her stomach and allowed tiny amounts of flabby skin to leak through the gaps between the buttons, and a tight dark grey pencil skirt that seemed to crawl up her thick, fat thighs every time she walked, the lady didn't look like someone _anyone _would want to have sex with.

Everyone cringed at the sound of the poor teachers' chair creaking and moaning under the woman's weight as she sat down and leaned back. She stared right at Bloom, who didn't flinch at all, but simply returned her stare with a bored look in her amethyst eyes. She suddenly sneered, flashing a single streak of lipstick smeared upon her front teeth, "So, one of the _Four Queens _decided to grace us with her presence~" Bloom smirked, "Of course. I wouldn't leave my _subjects _hanging, if I told them I'd come."

The sneer suddenly morphed in an ugly scowl, "Listen you spoiled little brat, you may be one of the Four Queens, but in Townsville High, _I _rule. My word is law; what I say goes, got it? You question me, I'll give you so many detentions that you'll be swimming in them for the rest of the year!" All the students cringed at the loud threat, glancing at the brunette supermodel, who simply stared at the teacher with an unreadable expression. Everyones' eyes shot wide open with shock as she slowly closed her eyes and that smug, confident smirk on her flawless face grew wider, "Whatever you say, _teach_."

Whispers bursted out throughout the classroom, some nervous while others were smug and excited; Mrs. Temples absolutely _hated _being called anything but her name, especially 'teach.' A red vein appeared on her forehead as she was about to explode. Just as she took in a huge breath to start screaming at the top of her lungs, the classroom door slammed open, and in strutted one fashionably last Bruise Rowdyruff, his own cocky, signature smirk on his handsome face, "Sorry I'm late, teach. I was… busy."

Mrs. Temples blushed shyly and smiled, "That's alright Bruise. Please, take your seat and I'll take your tardy mark off the roll sheet." As she did so, Bruise took the empty seat beside Bloom, shooting her a womanizing smirk as he got comfortable in his seat. Bloom simply stared at him before turning her attention back up to the front of the classroom. Suddenly, the popular song 'Dynamite' by Taio Cruz began to ring out.

Bloom took out her cellphone, flipped it open and began to talk into it so nonchalantly that you'd think that it wasn't against the school rules to use electronics during school hours. Everyone jumped in their seats when Mrs. Temples exploded, "No cellphones during school hours! Hand that device over, and consider yourself with a month's worth of detentions!"

The brunette rotated her piercing amethyst eyes towards the screeching banshee, and Mrs. Temples suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine as those hypnotizing eyes seem to peer right past her façade and see right into her soul. The words that so calmly came out of the supermodel's mouth threw the ugly teacher for a serious loop, "Shut up, you fuly hag or I'll broadcast to the entire school, and your husband, about your affair with Principal Williams," before turning back and continuing with her quiet conversation on her phone.

Hushed whispers rippled through the room, "Affair?" "With Principal Williams?" "But, I thought Mrs. Temples was already married." "You don't she's…" "…Cheating on her husband, do you?" "It would explain why she thinks that she runs the school." "And the reason why the principal doesn't do anything about the rude way she treats us." Bruise chuckled lowly at Mrs. Temples' glowing red face, from both anger and embarrassment, and mentally smirked, 'Impressive. She's barely started school here, and she already knows who the good bitches are, and who the bad bitches are. Hmm…'

* * *

Bubbles smiled as she took a seat in front of a free easel, a fresh white canvas already put into place. Art was her favorite subject, not to mention that she had possessed a fine taste for art ever since she was old enough to properly use a pencil. She glanced down at her watch; it was almost time for class to start. She noticed that most of the students were still out of their seats, but unusually quiet. Then, she realized that it was she that caught all of their attention. She squirmed at the feeling of the lustful stares from the boys, and the admiring stares from the girls.

Mentally taking a deep breath, the blond took out her phone and quickly browsed through her text messages. There were 3 from James, each one asking if she was finding her new school comfortable and to call immediately if something, or someone, was making her uncomfortable, and that he'll shoot back to Townsville in his private jet and instantly 'take care' of it, and 1 from Hannah, who had simply called to remind them that the shoot that was scheduled for 5 o'clock that afternoon was rescheduled to tomorrow, same time.

"Alright, kids, sit down now. Let's shut our mouths and open our imaginations." Seeing that Mr. Fauntum had arrived, Bubbles quickly responded to James' text messages and tucked her phone into the pocket of her skirt as quickly as she could while all the other students clamored and rushed to their seats. Bubbles' eyes randomly rotated around the room, taking in the bright, vivid colors, beautifully done paintings, arts and crafts projects, dozens of huge bottles of paint in every color known, millions of crayons and trillions of colored pencils.

But, she silently groaned when she saw one Boomer Rowdyruff sitting not too far away from her, murmuring with several of his surrounding friends. He glanced to his side, and their eyes met. For a few long seconds, all the two blond did was stare at each other. Then, Bubbles slowly blinked, allowing her long, soft-looking lashes to brush the skin under her eyes and turning her head and attention back to what Mr. Fauntum was saying. Boomer simply continued staring at the gorgeous model. Though he had never told his brothers, he had indeed fallen in love with one of the Four Queens, the Queen named Bubbles. The paleness, smoothness of her skin, the delicate-aura that constantly surrounded her, her angelic smile, everything about her completely drew Boomer to her. But, now that he learned that his long-time angel crush was the Bubbles Utonium that he had so coldly turned down in fourth grade, and that she absolutely hated him, the blond Rowdyruff was at a complete lose.

He felt a slight nudge as one of his friends ribbed him, grinning perversely, "Yo dude, yer checkin' out Bubbles, huh? Good choice, she looks so sexy in those clothes, don't cha jus' wanna rip 'em off of 'er?" Boomer heard his friend, and had no choice but to admit that Bubbles did indeed look extremely good in her outfit of Gucci clothing. She may not always give off the sheer amount of pheromones that her sisters did, but her aura of elegance and innocence was more than enough to make up for it.

"-Oomer. Mr. Boomer! Are you there?" The blond teen blinks and looked up, to see a displeased Mr. Fauntum glaring down at him, 'Ah, I see that you've finally decided to return to Earth. Now, if you were listening at all, will you please follow your classmates' examples and pick up your brush." Boomer sighed, running a hand through his blond locks, "Yes, Mr. Fauntum," and picked up a basic #2 bristle brush. He mentally rolled his eyes when he heard dreamy sighs come from all the girls, "Ugh..!'

Grunting, Mr. Fauntum made his way back up to the front of the classroom, "Alright then. Today, we shall begin painting life-sized objects. Shall we have a volunteer from the class as our model for today?" Everyone instantaneously pointed at Bubbles, "Queen Bubbles, Mr. Fauntum, chose her!" Bubbles blushed prettily as the art teacher chuckled, he knew that the class would chose one of the most photogenic women in the world, "Well, Bubbles, if you don't mind, take a seat upon the stool on this pedestal and strike any pose you'd like."

Putting her brush down, the blond Queen made her way to the center of the circle of art students and sat upon the stool. Sticking out her legs straight in front of her and crossing one over the other, she slightly leaned back, using her hands to support her weight from the back and tilted her head up towards the window, allowing the ray of sunshine to dance upon her beautiful face, making her truly glow like an angel.

She heard light gasps all around her, and Mr. Fauntum spoke, "Everyone, I want yo- no, I _order _you all to paint to the best of your ability. Our muse today the best in the entire world, do not allow this beauty to go to waste with bad artist skills!" A loud, "Yes, Mr. Fauntum,' rang out as the students carefully began to paint, taking extra care in the shadows, the changing of the colors and the light. Bubbles, for the first time since she had entered the school, felt warm and happy, simply sitting in an easy pose, compared to the series of poses that modeling shoot forced her and her sisters to do, which required a lot of stamina, endurance and flexibility.

Boomer sighed softly at the beautiful girl that he, along with his classmates, had the privilege of painting. There was no other word to describe her; she was gorgeous, breathtaking, incredible, the list goes on and one. But, his calm train of thoughts faltered when he remembered that Bubbles hated him, thanks to his stupid mouth and damned pride back in fourth grade. As much as he hated to admit it, he agreed with Butch; had he known that Bubbles would turn into such a gorgeous young lady, he would've taken her as a girlfriend. But, now, it was too late.

Even though he and his brothers were rich and well provided for, all their wealth combined would be considered less than pocket change compared to the Four Queens' wealth. Not to mention that he and his brothers were nothing but ordinary high school boys with a higher-than-average pedigree while Bubbles and her sisters were household names throughout the entire world. There was no way in Hell that Bubbles would want to date him, or even like him, the way she did seven long years ago.

* * *

Buttercup stepped inside the girls' locker room, her green-and-black duffel bag casually slung over her shoulder and her Fendi boots making lightly padding sounds against the waxed tiled floor. She smirked at all the admiring gazes that she got from all the girls. After all, who wouldn't admire her? She was the sportiest of the Four Queens, with so much money that they could burn it in the fireplace, all the latest fashion trends from all the hottest brands, not to mention that she also had quite a reputation in the sports' world, and was requests to play for some of the best teams in the world.

Throwing her bag onto the bench near her locker, Buttercup began to strip, and change into her gym cloths, which consists of a simply white T-shirt trimmed with dark green and a pair of dark green shorts that reached up to her mid thighs. She removed her choker and necklaces, as well as her earrings and loose bracelets, deciding to keep the cuffs. Switching her boots for a pair of Nike sneakers, the ravenette placed all her clothing, shoes and duffel bag into her gym locker, locked it back up and made her way out into the enormous gym.

She immediately growled when she felt all eyes rotate towards her, and clenched her hands into tight fists when wolf-whistles and cat-calls rang out, 'Damn it..!' Taking a deep breath, she counted to ten slowly, to keep her temper in check. The piercing sound of a loud coach whistle rang out as a large, muscle-bound man dressed in a grey tracksuit with the word 'Coach' written on the back in red. He roared, "Alright ya sissies, get in line!"

Buttercup continued to stand her ground confidently, while all the other students cowered into a long, straight line. The man towered over the ravenette model, with a serious expression on his strong, firm face, "You the newbie?" Buttercup smirked, "I am. Want to make something of it?" Everyone gasped; Coach Sweet, despite his name, was anything but 'sweet.' He was the most strict and intense of all the P.E. teachers, and didn't go easy on anyone, despite their genders or conditions.

There was an intense amount of silence between the coach and the ravenette model before Sweet chuckled deeply, "I like you. Despite being a prissy lil' model, you've got guts. What sports are you good at?" Buttercup counted on her fingers, "Soccer, football, basketball, baseball, la-cross, the list goes on and on." Sweet blinked at all the sports Buttercup listed, but grinned widely anyway, "Alright then. :et's play a game of food ole' basketball. You and our best player can chose teams, and get playin'. 'Ey Butch, get yer lazy ass over here!" On que, said ravenette Rowdyruff stepped out of the boys' locker room, his signature cocky smirk on his handsomely crafted face, "You shrieked, Coach?"

Buttercup felt a vein throb on her head angrily as all the girls squealed and sighed dreamily. Coach Sweet grinned, "You and Queenie here are gonna play a good game of basketball. Chose yer team mates." After a few minutes of choosing and bickering over teammates, the two teams were established and the game begun. Buttercup instantly scored several hoops, shooting her team off to a great start. As she dribbled down the court, she scowled when Butch dashed up beside her, smirking, "Yo, Butterbutt. How's it hangin'?"

The ravenette model grinned widely, almost sadistically, "Not much. Just this..!" She shot upwards and made a slam dunk. Butch grinded his teeth together; he was so distracted with flirting with the girl that he completely forget to steal the ball away from her when she was distracted. Coach Sweet whistled under his breath, "She's good. I thought that she'd be one of those prissy sissies who're 'fraid to break their nails. Like that Morebucks brat."

The games continued until the period ended, and after many lucky shots from both sides, the two sides came to a dead tie. Sweat poured down Buttercup and Butchs' foreheads, soaking their gym clothes in their own sweat. Coach Sweet chuckled, "Alright then. Everybody hit the showers, literally. You all reek like old cheese."

Butch walked over to Buttercup, grinning seductively, "Hey Babe, you're not bad. Of course, if you'll let me tutor you in basketball, you could get a whole lot better." Buttercup snarled, "Get away from me you fuckin' creep. I hate you, and no little game of basketball's gonna change that." She suddenly shot a hand forward, griped the Rowdyruff's shirt and pulled him down so that they were face to face, whispering softly and dangerously, "Listen, you play-boy scum, you or any of your disgusting brothers go anywhere near me or my sisters, and I'll personally rip your balls out, stir-fry them and feed them to you. Stay. Away. From. Us."

Making her threat perfectly clear, the ravenette Queen shoved the ravenette boy backwards and made her way back into the girls' locker room, slamming the door behind her. Butch simply stood in place, completely dumbfounded. He knew that the girl didn't like him, but he had no idea that her grudge against him would still be so strong after seven years. One of his lingering friends who witness the little 'spat' whispered, "Whoa, dude, girls are scary when they're angry."

Butch nodded slowly, "I heard that."

* * *

Hey, here's chapter 5. The OC boyfriends will be making their arrival soon, and believe me, I'll do my very best to make them as dreamy as possible, but make them very possessive and jealous too. When I date, I want my man to be kind and considerate, but can get jealous and possessive at times too.

~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This is the sixth chapter of 'Can I Love You?'

Last time, the Girls split up to their different classes. Unfortunately, in each of their classes, the very Boy that they've hated for seven full years are, and they don't seem to understand just how much the Girls hate them. But, even so, hate and dislike never stopped the Rowdyruff Boys from achieving their targets

Anyway, enough with the chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya~!

* * *

"BRING!" The bell that dismissed the students for an hour-long lunch break rang out. Slowly, the once empty cafeteria filled up with hungry students, and the aroma of hot and cold lunches filled the air of the large room. Brick paid for his lunch from the lunch line and made his way to the Rowdyruff Boys' usual table, in the center of the cafeteria, where the entire student body could enjoy them equally. His brothers were already there, munching absent-mindedly on their own lunches.

Butch glanced up, and snickered at the black-blue bruise that was on his older brother's chin, which was beginning to swell slightly, "Whoa, what happened to you? You get some chick mad or somethin'?" The orangette Rowdyruff sat down and munched on his pasty-looking spaghetti, "Yea, a certain Queen knocked her huge head against my chin. It still hurts like fuck." Bruise chuckled, "I heard rumors going through the hallways on my way to Temples' class. Did you really stick your face into Blossom's hair and sniff it?"

Boomer and Butch roared with laughter as a deep maroon red blush made its way onto their brother's face, "Shut the fuck up you good-for-nothings! Anyway, I don't know what happened, but somehow, when Blossom's scent came to my nose, it was like, I _had _to take in more. The next thing I knew, my face was in her hair, and she gave me the mother of all bruises." Boomer calmed down from his laughing, "Dude, I thought you knew that girls don't like when you invade their personal space. Specially when said chick's holding a grudge against you for seven whole years."

Just then, the loud clacking of dangerously high stilettos heels rang through the Boys' jovial joking. They groaned when one Princess Morebucks, along with her three bitch posse made their way towards the table, holding their own trays of food. The other girls held ordinary trays, but Princess was baring a pure gold tray with matching plates and utensils. Apparently, she had the cafeteria staff serve her with her custom made gold tray and dishes whenever she ate in the school cafeteria.

She quickly took the seat beside Brick, while her bitches sat beside Bruise, Butch and Boomer. She leaned closer into him, fluttering her eyelashes in what she thought was a seductive way, "Brickie-poo, I missed you this morning~ Why were you so mean?~" Brick scooted away from her, "Personal breathing room, Princess. Remember that." He sighed with relief when the source of that over-powering perfume slightly backed away. He could still remember that beautiful scent that Blossom so naturally radiated; there was the perfect amount of it, not too little that no one could smell it, but not too much that it was overpowering. It was just enough to entice and draw him in to it.

Suddenly, the entire cafeteria became mysteriously quiet. All conversation immediately died down, as all heads rotated towards the door of the cafeteria. The Boys, Princess and her posse did so too, and of course, at the door, stood the Four Queens in all their gorgeous glory. Ignoring all the stares they were receiving, the Girls headed for a vacant table near the windows of the cafeteria, taking their seats and making themselves comfortable. Buttercup turned her attention to the crowd, and shot everyone one of her infamous 'Devil scowls,' "What're you all gawkin' at? Get back to your own lives!" With a jolt, the student body returned to conversing and talking, but lowered the volume by at least 3 volumes, in order to continue their admiration of the Four Queens.

Bubbles placed the tall basket lunchbox that she was carrying onto the table, flipped the lid off and took the three layers apart. Inside was an entire arrangement of Japanese foods, arranged beautifully with edible flowers and butterflies. Blossom chuckled, "Kanon has always been one to flatter his food the way he flatters women." Buttercup licked her lips enthusiastically, snatching up a pair of long lacquer chopsticks with tiny white peonies painted on the wider ends, "Enough chitchat, I'm starved. Let's eat!"

Bloom chuckled, "Of course," as she took out a large thermos of steaming cherry blossom tea and poured each of her sisters a cup, including herself. Bubbles took a bite of a small piece of egg omelet, smiling brightly, "Mm, this is delicious, as always." Blossom sipped her tea, while Buttercup continued to scarf down the contents of one of the basket boxes and Bloom munched on the vegetables, "Kanon's cooking never ceases to amaze me, no matter how many times we eat the same dish."

Bloom took her own chopsticks to pick up small pink peony flower that was made up of sugar and was about to place it into her mouth, when a shadow cast over her. Sighing, she turned around, and wasn't too surprised to see Bruise standing over her, giving her that gentlemanly smile that made all the normal girls blush like mad. But, of course, Bloom wasn't a 'normal' girl, nor were her sisters. The darker brunette plucked the flower out of the brunette model's chopsticks and took a look at it, "So, the infamous Queen Bloom eats flower, huh? Maybe that's where you get all your beauty from."

The brunette rolled her eyes, as her sister halted eating as well, "If you weren't so stupid, you'd see that the flower is made out of sugar, and it normal to eat flower-shaped food when you're eating Japanese food." She motioned to the food on the table. Princess sneered, "Why would you eat something so fattening? No wonder you bitches are so fat." Everyone looked ready to laugh, when Bubbles whimpered softly, large crystal tears brimming in her eyes, "That's… so… mean..!"

People immediately began to apologize, while some others turned on Princess, "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty!" "You look perfect, as always!" "Princess, that was the rudest thing you've ever said to someone better than you!" "Yea, you brat, say you're sorry!" Bloom, Blossom, Buttercup, even Bubbles chuckled under their breath as Princess turned a deep crimson red from embarrassment before storming out of the mocking cafeteria, her bitch posse at her designer heels. But, not before she shot a scorching glare over her shoulder at the Four Queens, as if to say, 'You'll pay for this, you whores. You'll pay big time.'

Buttercup then returned her attention back to the Boys, snarling at one particular ravenette, "I thought I told you to keep you and your brothers away from me and my sisters, or I'll ripe your balls out." Butch looked shocked; he didn't truly think that the girl was actually serious on her threat, but then smirk arrogantly, "Aw, don't be like that, Butterbutt, we all know that you weren't serious about that." Everyone gasped when in a whoosh of movement, Buttercup and Butch went flying across the ground, with Buttercup sitting in top of Butch, her petite, slender hands snaring the collar of his black silk shirt in her famous death grip. The ravenette Rowdyruff's eyes showed genuine fear as he saw the flames of Hell burning within those emerald green eyes.

Buttercup reared back a tightly wound-up fist, ready to bring it down hardly, when a tight, yet gentle grip wrapped around her wrist, preventing her from completely mugging the Rowdyruff teen. Bloom roared, "Buttercup Utonium, snap out of it immediately! What on Earth do you think you're doing?" With a startled gasp, the ravenette Queen seemed to snap out of her enraged stupor, and panting for breath, quickly stepped off of Butch, simply staring as Brick, Bruise and Boomer stepped forward to help their brother to his feet, then quickly buried herself into Bloom as her brunette sister, enwrapped her in a tight hug.

Bubbles and Blossom quickly walked over, placing a hand on either one of their sister's shoulders, knowing exactly what happened, and knowing that Buttercup was once again wallowing in the pits of her incapability of controlling her exploding temper. Blossom stared the Boys, specifically Brick, straight in the eye, and spoke, her majestic voice echoing off the walls of the entire cafeteria, for everyone to take to heart, "Remember, Buttercup _never _jokes, and neither do we. I'll be blunt; we hate you, and nothing you say or do will change that. Leave. Us. Be."

Bubbles whispered, "Let's go. Buttercup needs to calm down." Bloom nodded, murmured something inaudible into her little sister's ear, and together, the Four Queens made their way out of the cafeteria. Butch growled at the gawking students, "Get on with yer lives you pack of losers!" With a startled jolt, the student body returned to their own conversations and chatting, doing their best to keep the topic away from Buttercup going ballistic or Butch, who had prided himself for never losing in a fight, just got his ass pounded by a girl.

Bruise helped his brother back to his seat at their table, "Dude, you alright?" Boomer nodded, "Yea, looks like Buttercup did a number on you." Butch growled, rubbing his sore neck, having taken the full force of crashing across the hard ground, having banged against several chair and table legs, "Shaddup! I was caught off guard; that's the only reason that bitchy chick could _ever _beat me like that!" Brick remained quiet, replaying the image of Blossom and her words over and over again in his mind. She looked so serious, and that seemed to only add to her beauty. Her blush pink eyes burned with a determination, and at the same time, a hatred that he only seemed to see when the orangette model was talking with him or his brothers.

The darker orangette blinked, seeing Boomer waving his hand in his face, "Hello, Earth to Brick, you readin' me?" Brick sighed, massaging his forehead with his fingers, "Man, I never thought that the loser, but sweet Blossom from fourth grade would turn out to be like this. Guess the pain from heartbreak can _really _change a person." The truth was that, the Boys themselves were crushing on the Girls in fourth grade. Brick loved how intelligent Blossom was, compared to all the other bimbos and airheaded girls in the school. Butch loved how Buttercup played sports, despite that being a tomboy was no longer 'hot' with the other girls. Bruise loved Bloom's ability to make any situation seem possible, no matter how hopeless or impossible the problem seem to be. Boomer loved Bubbles' happy smile, and her warm heart, always reaching out to others, ready to lend a hand to anyone, no matter nasty they were to her. But, thanks to their blinding pride, those girls died that very day they went running out of Pokey Oats Elementary School, sobbing while mocking and jeering laughter chased after them.

Bruise sighed, "Can't deny you there. I actually liked the old Bloom better. She may not have been very beautiful, but every time I saw her, she always seemed to be smiling, keeping positive at all times. This new Bloom, as one of the Four Queens, is gorgeous, but so cold. She hasn't smiled a single time I saw her. She just smirks, or scowls." Boomer cast his gaze downwards, "Do you think… that, maybe, we could make it up to them..?" Butch growled, "You really askin' that? Butterbutt nearly broke my neck, and yer askin' if we can _make up_ with them? I much rather skin her alive and stuff and mount her on my wall!"

Bruise rotated his eyes towards his ravenette brother, "You can't deny that you want to say that you're sorry to Buttercup. Hell, you can't even deny that you liked her in fourth grade and that the only reason that you rejected her was because of your ego and our school status." That shut the arrogant Rowdyruff up, making his stiffen his posture as he gazed down at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. His brother had that sort of connection with words and reasoning; he could easily find the right words to push the right buttons to draw any desired reaction out of anyone about any situation.

The Boys simply sat there, mulling in their pools of self-pity until the bell rang, indicating that the students had fifteen minutes to clean up and head for their class.

* * *

The Girls made their way into the nurse's office, Bubbles closing and locking the door behind them. They found out from other students that the nurse leaves before lunchtime, leaving the nurse's office completely empty from 12 o'clock to dismissal time, which was 3 o'clock. Bloom gently let Buttercup go, allowing her to sit on one of the white medical cots while Blossom filled a small paper cup full of water, "BC, you feeling any better?" She then sighed as the shrill sound of the bell that ended lunch rang out loudly.

The ravenette murmured, "I don't know. I don't feel anymore burning, but now I feel like I need to puke." The orangette chuckled lightly and dryly as she handed her younger sister the cup of water, "Here, drink this. It should at least help with the nausea. You know, aftermath and all." Buttercup glanced up, snatched the cup from her sister's hand, gulped the water down in one go and crumpled the little cup into a small ball in her fist. She tossed it absent-mindedly into the garbage-can before burying her face into her hands, sighing deeply, "That was so embarrassing, losing my cool in front of the entire school. Not to mention exhausting."

The other Girls sighed softly; ever since Buttercup could differ between things that made her happy and things that made her angry, the ravenette has had somewhat of a dual personality. She would be fine whenever nothing made her angry, and there are many situations where Buttercup could control her temper when something, or someone, _did _make her angry. But, when she got _**extremely**_made, like, volcano-exploding mad, something within Buttercup's consciousness snaps, and she becomes a different person entirely. Demonstrated in the cafeteria with Butch, this side of Buttercup's 'dark side' wouldn't hesitate to do some serious harm to those she hated, and so far, there wasn't any other people who could snap the ravenette model out of her raging state that Blossom, Bloom, Bubbles and Anthony.

Bloom unzipped Buttercup's Fendi boots and gently adjusted her so that her younger sister was comfortably laying on the cot, "Well, you're going to have to stay here until your head clears up. And, we're not leaving you here on your own." Bubbles nodded, glancing at the clock on the wall, "Class should be starting in several short minutes." She walked over to the nurse's desk, picking up the desk phone, "Here, I'll call our teachers and tell them that we're not feeling well and will be in the office."

Buttercup groaned, "Sorry Girls. This is so embarrassing, and on our first day of school too." Blossom chuckled, sitting on the edge of the desk, "Chill out Buttercup. If you hadn't attacked Butch, one of us probably would've, and that wouldn't have gone down well." Bloom smiled, seated at the corner of the cot, "Yea, Buttercup. Besides, it's not your fault anyway. Dad will understand, and I'm sure that Principal Williams will let this slide."

The ravenette lifted her arm from her eyes, and gave her three sisters a soft, lovely smile before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Even though she was still very energetic and possessed a lot of stamina, after going through one of her 'episodes,' even the infamous Buttercup Utonium would feel a bit drained. Once the ravenette was asleep, Bloom carefully covered her sister with one of the thin white sheets, "Should we tell Anthony about this?" Bubbles spoke, "Anthony's on a business trip with his father in Europe. We shouldn't bother them."

Blossom sighed, "But, Anthony did say that he wanted to know every time Buttercup had a spasm. After all, he really cares for her and wants to protect her from these 'anger explosions.'" Bloom nodded, "Bubbles, you know what it feels like, right? James loves you too, and would literally give up important business contracts for your well-being." The blond Queen sighed lightly, twiddling with the sapphire ring that her beloved boyfriend had given her, "Alright, why not?"

Bloom took out her phone, dialed in the necessary number and switched the phone to speaker phone, keeping the volume down so not to disturb her sleeping sister. After 3 rings, a rough voice picked up, "Hello?" Bloom spoke, "Hey, Anthony, it's me, Bloom." The rough voice seemed to brighten up, after all, she was one of his girlfriend's sisters, "Hey Bloom, what's up? How're Blossom and Bubbles. And, how's my beautiful Buttercup?"

Blossom chuckled, "Hi Anthony, and Bubbles and I are doing fine. How's work in Europe?" The man groaned, "Ugh, it's _so _tiring! I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, I love working with all these amazing teams, but its their managers that get on my nerves. They're constantly trying to bride me and my old man into having them play against other specific teams. It's like they take us for stupid morons who can't see beyond the stacks of money they put in front of us!"

Bubbles laughed, along with Bloom and Blossom, "Well, hang in there Anthony. Anyway, we called because Buttercup had another outburst. We're currently in the nurse's office at Townsville High School." The mahogany-haired man's tone took on a shocked and concerned tone, "Oh my God, is my Butterfly okay? What happened, what, or who, caused it?" Blossom spoke, "Remember that boy that traumatized Buttercup in the field of love, the person who scared her heart like the three of us?" Anthony growled, which shot slight shivers down the Girls' spines; it was like listening to an angry mother bear growling, "That Rowdyruff punk? Yea..? Wait, don't tell me; these bastards are also at Townsville High, and one of them did something to make Buttercup snap?"

Bloom chuckled lightly, "You don't look or sound it, Anthony, but you're very sharp. Bingo, and this specific boy's name is Butch, Butch Rowdyruff." They could practically see the scowl making its way onto Anthony's face, "I swear, if I ever meet this fuckin' bastard, I'm gonna..!" Bubbles smiled, "Please calm down, Anthony. Buttercup managed to rough Butch up a bit while she was enraged, so I don't think Butch'll be approaching her any time soon."

The mahogany-haired teen sighed deeply, "Of course, my girl should be able to fend for herself when her 'knight-in-shining-armor' isn't there. Anyway, I'm glad you called. The guys and I have great new; business dealings went much faster and smoother than we thought they would go, so we'll be able to come back to Townsville by Saturday." Bloom smiled broadly, as so did Blossom and Bubbles, "That's excellent, Anthony. We'll tell Buttercup as soon as she wakes up. That'll definitely make her feel better, even though she'll never say it with her own mouth."

With a chuckle, Anthony spoke, "Well, I've got to go. There are still quite a few more teams to meet up with. Later, and thanks for calling. It means a lot to me knowing that you trust me enough with Buttercup that you'd inform me, even though I'm practically on the other side of the earth." Bubbles giggled, "Well, we're glad that our sister has such a kind and considerate boyfriend. Tell our boyfriends that we said hi, and hugs and kisses for my beloved James, alright?" The teen roared with loud laughter, deep and rumbling, "Sure, no prob. Later Girls," and hung up.

Tucking her phone back into her pocket, Bloom glanced at the clock again, slightly shocked to see that an entire hour had already passed, meaning that they still had one more period to get through before the day was done, "What should we do? Buttercup normally sleeps for at least 4 to 5 hours after having an episode like that." Bubbles took out her own phone, "No problem, I'll call Kanon to come pick us up. We'll ask the principal to give us a sick day."

Blossom groaned, "This is so embarrassing, on our first too." Bubbles spoke, "Blossom, you know its not Buttercup's fault. If Butch hadn't pushed her to that snapping point, we'd all be in class right now." Bloom spoke, running a hand through her chocolate brown locks, "I'm glad that Hannah rescheduled that shoot that we were suppose to attend today after school to tomorrow. Buttercup wouldn't be able to make it."

With a sigh, Bubbles turned her attention back to her cellphone, waiting for the dial ringing to stop and for someone to pick up. Several rings later, the green-haired butler's oh-so-familiar voice rang out through the ear-piece, "Hello, this is the Utonium residence, how may I help you?" Bubbles giggled, "Don't get so formal with me, Kanon. It's me, Bubbles. Anyway, I need you to have a car sent out. Buttercup had another one of her 'temper attacks,' so we'll be leaving school early. Do you mind informing Father?" The butler spoke, "Of course, Mistress Bubbles, right away," before 'politely' hanging up to carry out the request. Bubbles tucked her phone into her pocket, "Let's get going. It won't be easy getting to the car, especially if Kanon sends a Bentley or a limousine."

With a nod, Bloom carefully picked hoisted her younger sister onto her back, making sure to keep Buttercup's asleep head on her shoulder. Blossom unlocked the door and opened it, making sure that there wasn't anyone lurking in the hallways before nodding to her brunette sister to continue towards the front of the school. Sure enough, a large, spacious-looking Bentley was parked at the curb, with the driver dressed in a royal blue-and-silver uniform holding the backdoor open with his head bowed.

Quickly stepping inside, Bubbles spoke, "Quickly, back home, before anyone sees." The driver bowed solemnly, "Yes, of course, M'lady," before firmly closing the door and making his way around the car to the driver's door. Bloom laid her sister onto the seat up against the wall that separated the driver from the passengers. Blossom had her phone out, talking with Principal Williams about dismissing themselves early, and Bubbles was answering to their dad, who, despite completely understanding his ravenette daughter's condition, was more than just a little upset for them all skipping school.

* * *

Whew, this is the sixth chapter, and I'm sorry if it didn't make any sense. I'm running low on ideas, and would like suggestions from all of you~

~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This is the seventh chapter of 'Can I Love You?'

Last time, during lunch, the Boys decided to walk in on the Girls, which made them not too happy about it. Buttercup reminds Butch of the threat she gave him if he and his brothers came too close to her and her sisters, but he stupidly blew it off as a bluff. That's when Buttercup's 'Hellish' side emerged, and the Boys find out that the Girls have changed more than on the inside than the outside.

Anyway, enough with the chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya~!

* * *

The week seem to fly by, with all the extra classes, school and homework, and before the Girls knew it, it was finally Friday afternoon, and the school bell for dismissal rang out. The entire school yard flooded with students as they prepared for a nice, relaxing weekend. The jocks planned to get hung over at a rave, the nerds had their noses buried in their thick textbooks and the regulars simply hung with their friends or headed home alone.

The Girls made their way a block away from the school, where a Bentley was waiting for them. Bloom sighed deeply, "Man, I'm exhausted. This week alone I had to turn in two essays for English and a project for Social Studies." Buttercup scowled, "I sent two boys to the infirmary and two more to the hospital directly. Luckily, I didn't get the blame pinned on me. Blossom groaned, running a hand through her sunset orange locks, "Buttercup, you promised you wouldn't do that anymore. Last time, you _did _get caught, and Dad grounded you for a month."

The ravenette model grumbled, "At least it wasn't that fucking Rowdyruff. If it was him, I would've simply killed him, no infirmary or hospital. Just, a body-bag and a coffin." Bubbles shuttered at her sister's murderous intentions, before smiling in that lovely way of hers, "Well, look on the bright side; the boys are coming back tonight, and Father invited them to dinner. He has had Chef cooking since this morning." That bit of news brightened up the others' faces, "Oh yea! Can't wait!"

Blossom sighed, "Oh, right, we still have that shoot we have to do today, for the 'Cover-Girl' cosmetic brand, remember?" Bloom drew in a sharp breath through her clenched teeth, "Oh, right. Well, those shoots only last for about three to four hours. We'll be back just in time to greet the guys, without having to wait!" Bubbles squealed, practically bouncing in her seat, "Oh~ I'm _so _excited! James told me in his text the other day that he got me something amazing!"

Buttercup chuckled, "What, another line of 'Bandit' clothing? With the accessories too?" Her younger sister pouted, "Be quiet Buttercup; I love Jamie's 'Bandit' clothing line, and so do all the fashionable people in the entire world!" The ravenette turned her head towards one of the tinted windows, "Whatever you say, Bubbles," which earned her a face full of the cushion that the blond model threw at her with a huff.

The driver's voice suddenly rang out from the tiny intercom that allowed the two to communicate without reeling down the thick, sound-proof glass that separated them, "Mistresses, we have arrived at the Townsville Modeling Studio." Blossom answered, "Sure, we'll be right out. You may leave once we do, and come immediately when we call after the shoot. Is that understood?" The driver answered, "Quiet, Madame."

Stepping out of the car, the Four Queens made their way through the constantly revolving doors, into the huge, skyscraper of a building, getting sighs of admirations and excited whispers all the way to the elevators. Pressing the 'Up' button, the Girls stepped inside the vacant elevator, and Bloom pressed in the top floor number. Bubbles sighed, leaning against the elevator wall as the machine jolted and began its trek up the building, "I'm so excited!~ Not only do I absolutely _**love **_the 'Cover Girl' cosmetic line, we also get to see our boyfriends afterwards! This must be our reward after all that work during school!"

Blossom, Bloom and Buttercup chuckled at their youngest sister's little 'fantasy'; she had always believed in superstition such as karma and such. They were brought out of their amusing _musing _when the elevator jolted to a halt, 'ding'ed and the doors slid open, revealing an entire floor of studios and stage-sets. Blossom spoke, "Alright, we have the studio number 6, so lets go." As they made their way down the polished-marble hallway, they listened to the music which trickled from several of the studios, and several loud-action 'booms' and 'crashes' from an action filming.

As they reached the designated studio, the director, one Ms. Evana Quilton, quickly approached them. She was a young woman, perhaps in her mid or late twenties, possessing light brown hair curled with a curling iron and deep honey-brown eyes, behind a pair of thin prescription glasses, as well as a pair of subtle D-cups, enchanting legs and completely reeking of pheromones. She smiled lightly, "Ah, its so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you, and I am really excited to work with you for this shoot."

Bloom chuckled as she shook the brunette's ring-clad hand, "Well, we are excited to be here. We are all a big fan of the 'Cover-Girl' cosmetic line. We use it every day." Laughing carelessly, Evana led the Girls onto the set, which was laid out to be a sunny meadow with flowers in full bloom and an enormous fan to create an artificial breeze, "Well, since the specific is cosmetics, you shall be in scenery and in clothing that compliments your beautiful complexions and facial characteristics."

She motioned towards the Four Queens' personal dressing room, "Please, your make-up and hair artists are inside waiting for you. Also, Hannah shall arrive here any minute, to watch the shoot." Bubbles smiled, "Thank you, Ms. Quilton," before following her sisters into their spacious dressing room. The three walls were completely covered with crystal clean-glass mirrors, with make-up of all varieties laid out upon the long counters. Hung upon hangers were racks of costumes, elegant dresses, sexy outfits, the works. And, laid out along the foot of the right wall were shoes of all varieties, flats, heels, everything.

Several ladies were standing there patiently, with excited smiles upon their faces, "Hello, Your Majesties. Please, take a seat and we shall get started." Buttercup sighed; she had never truly liked all the hassling before shoot, from the make-up to the dressing, but she knew that it was just something that she had to put up with as a world-famous model.

The make-up artists used light, delicate strokes to paint powder and blush upon the Girls' faces, giving them that 'natural' flush, while using professional brushes to apply sparkling lipstick and lip-gloss upon that. After the face, they applied sparkling, clear nail-polish upon their nails, not a single dab of polish out of place. While the polish dried, the hair artists pulled combs and brushes through sunset orange, chocolate brown, raven black and pure blond hair, carefully pulling Blossom's hair into a loose braid with small daisies twisted into the locks, pulling Bloom's hair out of its usual ponytail, setting a large morning glory behind her right ear, combing Buttercup's hair down to its full length, attaching strings of orchids, and letting Bubbles' hair out of their usual pigtails and simply allowed it to tumble down her back to her waist, draping a crown of irises upon her head.

Finally, the clothing artists gave the Girls simply, yet beautiful dresses that allowed the cosmetic to stand out even more than they already did. Blossom slipped into a lacey sundress, embroidered with pink-tined lace in floral patterns. Bloom dressed herself in a flowing silk dress trimmed with lavender-tinted silk in wavy patterns. Buttercup was clothed in an appropriate sailor top with a long skirt on the bottom, the tie a deep forest green and the skirt laced with the same color. Bubbles pulled on a spaghetti-strap sundress with tiny shards of rhinestones sewn into the skirt, the entire dress embroidered with sky-blue tinted lace.

After slipping their feet into matching silk flats, the Girls exited their dressing room, making their way to the set. They were surprised that the crew had transformed such a plain looking area to a beautiful meadow-scene in just the time it took for the four to get dressed. Sunlight was pouring through due to burning bright lights from the catwalk, genuine grass and flowers scattered the floor, and the background was gorgeously decorated as a fresh sky with trees and mountains in the distance.

Evana, who was speaking with several members of the crew, as well as Hannah, turned, and was stunned by the fabulous beauty that stood before her. And she had though that the Four Queens were breathtakingly stunning dressed casually, now, it was like having four goddesses standing before her, glowing and shimmering in all their glory. Having Hannah tap her on the shoulder managed to snap her out of her daze, "Ah, I see you are more than ready. Alright then, the crew is still checking up on several things, if you don't mind, please wait over there."

Hannah made her way over to the Girls and mock wolf-whistled, "Wow, you four look radiant, as usual. Any boy would immediately go 'ga-ga' over anyone of you." Bubbles giggled, "Thank you Hannah. I'm still so excited about this shoot..!" Buttercup groaned, doing her best to resist the urge to wipe her hand across her face, "Man, this stuff make's my face feel all dry and heavy." Bloom chuckled, "That's because you're not used to wearing this much make-up. Don't worry about it; it normally take only several minutes to get used to it. Trust me."

Their silverette manager chuckled at her young charges' antics, "Anyway, I have some news for you girls. It seems like Mrs. Sarah Bellum Rowdyruff is visiting the studio, _and _ that she's bringing four _certain _boys along with her, in order to show them her job as the Mayor's assistant~" Buttercup snarled, "The Rowdyruff Boys are coming _here_?" Hannah's mischievous expression twisted into a confused one, "What? You don't want them here?"

Bloom scowled, "Of course not. Why in the seven hells would we want _them _to see _us _work? I mean, it's already hard enough to see them at school five days a week, not to mention the fact that they have been **extremely **creepy, but they have to see us here too?" Bubbles tried to smooth things over, "What we mean is that we don't like them. And I mean, _really_, _**really **_don't like them. And we feel like it would a thorn in our sides if they were here while we worked." Blossom nodded, "Not to mention the fact that they might be a distraction. To both us, their mother and the entire crew, including you and Evana."

The silverette woman sighed, "Why are you guys so practical? Don't you ever try to think a little beyond the obvious? I _know _that you don't like them, and that they are very handsome and that that could be the distraction towards all the women in the crew." Blossom arched a brow, "Then, why did you sound so happy when you told us that those boys are coming to the studio?" Hannah chuckled, "_Because_,… I have a little… plan for them."

Now, it was Bloom's turn to arch a brow, "Plan? Your last plan was to go to school as the Four Queens, and now, we have those _Boys _practically stalking us. What is it this time?" The silverette playfully stuck out her tongue, but answered anyway, "Well, I was thinking; why don't we screw with those boys' minds even more?" That little opinion sparked the Girls' interest, "Go on…" Hannah smirked, "When they come through that door, you four will just _happening _to be striking your pose for the climax of the shoot. I swear, if that won't get them goin', _nothing _will."

Buttercup looked ready to explode, but Bubbles managed to butt in at the last second, "Hannah, I don't think that would be a good id-" Bloom interrupted her blond sister, "Hm, that does sound entertaining~. Eh, why not?" Her sisters stared at the brunette like she had sprouted a second head, "Bloom, are you crazy? No, we **aren't **going to do this!" Bloom chuckled lightly as a feather at her slightly raging sisters, "Why? It'll make for a good game. And, the fact that we'll be playing them the way they played us in fourth grade makes me shiver with joy~."

That other three froze at their sister's logic; making the Boys feel the same pain that they felt in fourth grade was like a forbidden fruit that they had never experienced before. Buttercup grinned widely, "Now that you put it that way, I'm totally in!" Blossom chuckled, "Same here." Bubbles hesitated before sighing lightly, "Well, it does seem a bit mean, but, I say, they deserve it. I'm in." Hannah chuckled almost evilly, "Awesome. Ms. Bellum told me that she'll be coming later in the evening. That should give you plenty of time to dig deep into your inner model, and look even more gorgeous than you do when _they _see you during school."

The Four Queens glanced at each other, chuckling, before making their way onto the set at Evana's request. The brunette stood behind the round of photographers, a clipboard in one hand, a foundation pen in the other and an encouraging smile upon her lovely face, "Alright, Your Majesties, when the music begins, wait for my signal before beginning, alright?" When she received a satisfied nod from the four, she nodded towards one of the crew members, who turned on the recording of a song that was sweet and melodious, to accompany the scenery.

Counting to '10 Mississippi' in her head, Evana nodded towards the girls, who each took a silent deep breath, and naturally, began to allow to pose, allowing the large fan's breeze to 'innocently' blow their hair and loose clothing back, allowing glorious smiles to creep onto their faces as they subtly stepped around the enormous se, allowing the lot of photographers to take many shots of each queen. They made sure to brush their hair out of their faces, in order to annunciate the make-up, as well as making sure not to smile too much, occasionally dimming the sparkle within their smile and eyes.

Hannah chuckled, she absolutely loved working with the Four Queens. They were so… fresh and young. She loved just how much passion they showed in their work, unlike many of the other 'underclass' models, who only do their job for the money and fame. Not to mention that their beauty was so fake, with so much unnecessary make-up and plastic-surgery. The silverette couldn't blame them for being jealous of the Four Queens. After all, their beauty was breathtakingly tantalizing, as well as fresh and natural. The fans never seem to ever get tired of looking at the Four Queens.

The manager felt her blood boil whenever she thought of those horrid Rowdyruff Boys who caused her little friends so much pain, 'Who do they think they are? Just because their father's some CEO of a small company and their mother's the assistant of the Mayor, they think that they're the kings of the world. Tch, well, now, its their turn to actually _work _for something they want. Even if the 'thing' they desire is _way _out of their ledge, not to mention that they have boyfriends who are _far _more elite than them. Hm, this might turn out quite interesting.'

She glanced down at her schedule for the Girls. There were quite a few more shoots this weekend, as well as magazine shoots, commercials, even several recording, seeing how several directors of famous actor agencies had requested for the Four Queens to appear as co-stars within several new movies they were all working on. The silverette sighed, she felt a bit guilty working her girls so hard like this, but this was one of the 'downs' of being worldly famous. Everyone knows you, and they all want you to know them. And they did this by requesting for the target to attend projects with them, and try to impress them during their time together.

Sighing, Hannah continued organizing the schedule so that her girls could have at least ten minute bathroom breaks between jobs. Occasionally, she would check her watch, keeping vigilant timing on when Ms. Bellum and her devil sons would be arrive. She made take down the Boys' reactions on tape.

* * *

"Mom~ do we have to go with you?" Boomer whined out as their scary, but gorgeous mother forced all four of them out of the large house and into her car, quickly slamming the car door shut before any of her sons could make a dash for it, "Yes, you do. I don't care if none of you will take me place someday, but I want to at least show you what I do for Townsville before you guys disappear from my life after college."

Butch snorted, adjusting himself so that he no longer felt that strange shape that was squirming and twitching against his butt, "Couldn't we go tomorrow? We promised Mitch that we'd go to a totally rad rave at the skateboard rink tonight." Their orangette mother glared daggers at her boys through the mirror, "I don't a damn if you made arrangements with that Mitch boy, you all are coming to the Townsville studio with me and that's final! Another word from anyone of you, and all your laptops, Ipods and phones are confiscated for a month, I know for a sure fact that you four couldn't find them even if you tried all weekend!"

The Boys whispered, even Brick, who normally was perfectly immune to just about anyones' temper, but not his mom's, "Yes, Ma'am." Ms. Bellum seemed satisfied with her sons' submissive answer and concentrated on driving. Even though her car of at the top of the line, that didn't mean that it couldn't crash if she wasn't looking. Besides, she was only a woman, and she value her car more than her husband valued his.

Bruise grumbled, "Man, this really sucks. Mitch's gonna rage at us when we meet up tomorrow." Brick sighed, "It's not our fault. Mitch knows how strict, and scary, Mom can be. Don't forget, he still has the mental, and physical, scars to prove it." Butch grinded his teeth together, "What I'm put out about is missing out on all the hot chicks. Mitch told us that college girls from Townsville University are comin' too. Ahh…~" Boomer glanced at his watch, "We're suppose to stay there for about two hours, maybe we'll be get back to the rave later..?" The Boys glanced at each other, before instantaneously shaking their heads, "Nah…"

After several minutes, Ms. Bellum pulled up into the parking lot, turning off the car, stepping out, "Boys, c'mon on and get out. We're at the best studio building in Townsville and since I'm a regular guest here, I don't want my reputation to turn into, 'The mom who's sons look like they just got out of napping.' Grunting and groaning, the Boys slipped out of the car, unconsciously adjusting their hair and clothing. Ms. Bellum stepped into the building, the Boys at her heels with that 'careless, bored' air. The secretary glanced up and smiled, "Hello, Mrs. Rowdyruff. It's nice to see you again. Here is your 'All Access' pass."

Her gaze fell upon the Boys, a faint blush making its way upon her face, "Oh my, what handsome boys~. Are they your sons, Mrs. Rowdyruff?" The orangette smiled, "Of course. This is Brick, Butch, Bruise and Boomer Rowdyruff, my four sons. Boys, say hello." The Boys smiled fakely, "Hello." The five swiftly made their way down the corridor towards the elevators as the secretary squealed loudly, the shrieking sound echoing off the empty walls. Boomer asked, "Hey Mom, does that happen often..?" Ms. Bellum sighed, "Very."

As the elevator slid open, the five stepped inside and Ms. Bellum pressed the button for the top floor. Bruise asked, "Exactly, where are we going?" His orangette mother chuckled, "We're going to the top floor, where all the current shoots are being held. In other words, that's where many actors and actresses come to take their shoots." Butch grinned widely, "Damn, that sounds even better than a rave with Townsville University girls!" His brothers face-palmed when their mother slowly rotated her head and allowed her steely eyes to drill into her ravenette son's head, "Excuse… me…?"

Butch gulped, "Um, uh, what I meant to say was, 'This is better than a rave _at _Townsville University'...?" Brick whapped him upside the head while Ms. Bellum just sighed and shook her head, "Boys and your hormones." The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, allowing the five to step out into the large floor, with what looked like hundreds of studios, mostly occupied, with very few still available for use. Ms. Bellum led her sons to one of the largest studios on the floor, slid her card into the machine, waited for the light to blink green before quietly pulling the door open, as if not to disturb the shooting inside.

The Boys stepped into an enormous studio, which was dimmed, except for the large patch of light illuminating a set that was the image of a beautiful meadow, with flowers and grass at the feet and tree and mountains in the background. Butch whistled, glancing around, "Whoa, this is impressive. Its awesome..!" Ms. Bellum kept quiet, until a gorgeous-looking silverette dressed in a grey Chanel business-woman suit, and shook the orangette's hand, smiling warmly, "It is so nice to see you again Sarah. Oh, and these handsome young men must be your sons I have heard so much about. Hello, my name is Hannah Boulstridge and I'm a manager here."

Butch smirked as he took the silverette's outstretched hand in a firm handshake, "It's _very _nice to meet you, Hannah~. I'm Butch Rowdyruff. What you say we go a hotel, and, uh, get to know each other a little better..?" Ms. Bellum looked absolutely horrified at her son's filthy mind, when Hannah chuckled deeply, "I'm sure you'll catch a great girl someday." Then, her 'sweet' smile turned mocking and sarcastic, "But, not with that playboy attitude." Butch only gaped at that response as the fabulous silverette returned to her sweet phase and continued her conversation with her orangette friend.

Bruise laughed loudly, "Oh man, you just got burned man!" Brick chuckled while Boomer simply howled, not even bothering to conceal his laughter, "Man, I'd give anything for a video-camera at that moment! That would've been rating- golden!" Their ravenette brother scowled horribly, "Shut the fuck up or I'll-" Once again, he was interrupted by his mother, "Butch Rowdyruff, will you please quiet yourself? I am trying to take with Ms. Boulstridge here."

Boomer arched a brow, "Boulstridge? That doesn't sound like a last name from around these parts." Brick rolled his eyes, "That's because it's an European last name. Hannah is obviously from Europe." Bruise chuckled, "That would explain how she saw right through Butch like that. I heard that European and Asian women have more of a chance of becoming models than any other race of female in the world."

Suddenly, the loud sound of "Cut! Alright, take a ten minute break!" rang out. The room lit up with even lighting as the silent crew increasingly grew in volume as the crew prepared the set for the next series of shoots. The posse stepped out of the crew's way, not wanting to get run over by the hurrying people. Hannah and Sarah sighed with exasperation; even in a rush, all the women in the crew took the time to send dreamy sighs and seductive winks towards the Boys.

Hannah turned her head towards the side, and smiled, "Ah, girls, come on over here. An regular visitor is here to say her hellos." The Boys rotated their heads towards the direction that the silverette was talking in, expecting to see a model who's face was completely caked with make-up and a stick-like body. Their jaws slacked deeply when they saw the Four Queens, wrapped in large, fresh white towels, making their way over. Even with towels drapped over their shoulders, the Boys could see the innocently white dresses that the four Girls were dressed in, and the make-up which beautifully complimented their fair complexions and physical features.

Completely ignoring the Boys, the Four Queens stepped past them and approached Ms. Bellum with beaming smiled, "Ms. Bellum, it's nice to see your face around here again. How's work at the office?" The orangette smiled back; she had always wished that she had given birth to at least one girl, but the Four Queens have grown on her like they were her own daughters, not that she loved her sons, it was just that, they could be quite a handful sometimes, especially with the fact that they were in high school, spring was coming and that they were four incredibly good-looking teens, "I'm just fine girls, and its nice to see you four again. I see that Hannah is working you to the bone, as usual. But please, keep up the good work."

Bruise spoke up first, "M-Mom, you never told us that you were friends with the Four Queens..!" Ms. Bellum shrugged nonchalantly, "You never asked." Brick sighed quietly, massaging his forehead as he listened to his mother, the silverette and the Four Queens chatting together, "This feels so awkward. Our own mom is friends with the most famous figures in the vast entertainment industry, and yet, we can't get a single word in with them."

Bruise groaned, "You said it. For once, I feel like _we're _the ones being played here." Boomer spoke, "That's because we are. The Girls know that we like them, and they're using that to their advantage. They seem to want to cause us the same pain that we did to them seven years ago during … _that _incident." Butch scoffed airily, "Let them try. Dudes, are we really gonna let some _girls _ruin _us_? I mean, we're the Rowdyruff Boys; we've got the entire city of Townsville eating the crud from the bottom of our shoes! We really just gonna give all that up because of some stupid crush we had in fourth grade?"

His three brothers were silent for a second, as if allowing what the normally so rash and hotheaded Rowdyruff brother was saying. Brick chuckled, thumping his younger brother on the back, "You're right, I don't know what we were thinking. Thanks man, that pep talk helped." The ravenette teen shyly glanced towards the side; only his brothers have seen this side of him. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hannah glanced at her watch, "Girls, your break is just about over. Head for the dressing room and refresh your make-up and clothing." With a nod, the Girls walked away from the silverette and orangette, quietly chatting with each other on the way. Ms. Bellum spoke up, "Alright, Hannah, what's going on between the Girls and my boys?" The silverette mentally cringed; she forgot that the orangette was scarily observant. There was rarely a single thing that escape Mrs. Sarah Bellum Rowdyruff's sharp eyes.

The silverette decided it would be best for Ms. Bellum to know of the situation, "Well, you see, let's just say that the Boys and the Girls go _way _back, before the Girls were famous, specifically, in fourth grade." Ms. Bellum could tell that her silverette friend didn't want to give out more information, so she just nodded in understandment, "Am I to understand that the Girls are… sensitive with this matter?" Hannah nervously nodded, "**Quite **sensitive." The orangette nodded, "I understand."

A crewman approached the two women and tapped Hannah on the shoulder, "Ms. Boulstridge, there are four _very _special people are here to see the Four Queens." The silverette arched a brow, "I thought I cancelled all fan talks to the Four Queens for the entire weekend. Their schedule is too packed for such things this time. How did these four get past the security guards?"

A deep, velvety voice chuckled, "Maybe because, we love the Four Queens..?" Hannah's eyes shot up with shock, "Josef? Leonardo? Anthony? James?" One by one, the teens stepped out, a smile upon their faces. The silverette squealed, "Oh my God! It's so good to see you boys again! The Girls are in their dressing room. But, you guys are going to have to wait, because they're changing." James chuckled, "It's nice to see you too Hannah. I do hope you've been taking good care of our girls..?" The silverette grinned widely, "Of course."

"Leonardo?" The blunette turned around, his golden eyes immediately lighting up, "Bloom!" The brunette dashed over and jumped into her beloved boyfriend's arms, laughing as he twirled her around in circles, "My beloved cherry blossom, I've missed you so much!" The brunette laughed, before turning towards the other guys, "Hey guys, long time no see. My sisters are coming out right about…" Bubbles' shrill squealing caused Bloom to smile, "Now."

Bubbles leapt into James' arms, squealing, "OMG, James, you're really back! I've missed you _so _much! I can't believe that you actually came here to see me!" The brunette chuckled, "There's nothing I wouldn't do and no where I'd go for my beautiful queen." Blossom quickly walked up to Josef and brought him into a tight hug, "Josef, you were gone for so long. I missed you so much." The ginger-head smiled softly, "I missed you too, my beautiful jewel. And, I won't be going anywhere for a long time, so we can catch up." Buttercup simply stared at her boyfriend for a few seconds before smiling widely and tackled him in a large bear hug, "Yo Anthony, it's awesome you could make it here at the shoot..!" The mahogany-haired teen chuckled deeply, wrapping his strong, muscle-bound arms around the petite from of his ravenette girl and easily lifted her up in her own hug and nuzzling her raven hair, "I missed you so much my beautiful Butterfly~..!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke up the happy reunion. They turned to see Hannah jabbing her thumb towards the waiting photoset, "Girls, I understand that seeing your boyfriends after waiting for two weeks, but right now, you're working. Get back onto the set, now, or I will contact all your parents and have them find something for you all to do so that you'll all be so busy; you can't see each other." The Guys immediately set their girls down and the Girls threw off their towels, walked over to the set and within a few seconds, began to finish the last phase of the shoot.

As Ms. Bellum and Hannah walked off together to discuss Ms. Bellum's business with them, the Boys approached what they _knew _was the competition for the Girls' affection. Brick felt like he would be only one who could manage a civil tone, "Hello, may I ask who you four are?" Josef spoke up, "I am Josef Von Crossceria." Leonardo was next, "I'm Leonardo Yamamoto." Anthony nodded, "S'up, I'm Anthony Castallanta." James brought up the rear, "And I am James La Fontaine." Butch's eyes popped out, "_You're _**the **Anthony Castallenta?" Boomer arched an eyebrow, "You know him?" The ravenette spun around and stared at his brother like he was a hobo retard, "The Castallanta family is at _the _top of the sports world. How could you **not **know that?"

Bruise spoke up, "If it's not too rude of me, may I ask; what is the relationship between you four and the Four Queens?" The next sentence threw the four Rowdyruff Boys for a HUGE loop,

"We're their boyfriends."

* * *

That's the 7th chapter, and it's the longest one yet. I've taken all the ideas from the reviews that I received and created something entirely new! **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**

But, I could still use more ideas, if its not imposing on any of you!~

~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This is the eighth chapter of 'Can I Love You?'

Last time, the school week finally ended and the Girls attended their Friday shoot for 'Cover-Girl' cosmetics. The Boys just happened to forced to accompany Ms. Bellum to the same building the Girls were performing their shoot. Unfortunately, the Boys also find out about their competition for the Girls' love; their boyfriends.

Anyway, enough with the chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya~!

* * *

"We're their boyfriends."

That sentence continued to ring in each one of the Boys' ears over and over again. It was like a broken recording, one that made them want to regret that they even asked what the Guys' relationship was with the Girls. There was a stifling silence that seemed to have even Brick slightly fidgeting in his shoes, but the other teens seemed right at ease. It was as if they were used to encountering such an awkward silence and knew exactly how to deal with it.

Leonardo suddenly narrowed his bright golden eyes into threatening slits, "Are you four… the Rowdyruff Boys that our girls have talked so poorly about in the past few years?" The other three guys also narrowed at the boys who caused their lovers such pain in the past. Boomer stammered, doing his best to preserve any remaining dignity, "H-How did you know..?" The blunette's eyes remained in their narrowed-down slits, "They showed us pictures of you in their yearbooks. Honestly, you four haven't really changed in physical appearances."

Bruise nodded slowly, "Alright then." Just then, Evana called out through a bullhorn, "Alright, cut! That's a wrap, Your Majesties! You were all fabulous today, and on be-half of all the crew here today, thank you for attending this shoot today!" Applause came after the brunette's little speech. Blossom smiled beautifully, "We were happy to be here. Thank you all for your hard work." Hannah approached her girls with large white towels, which they each took one and wrapped around themselves, to prevent the slight draft cause by the ajar windows to give them a chill, due to all their sweat.

Josef smiled as he handed his orangette girlfriend a cool bottle of water, "That was excellent Blossom. You were truly marvelous out there. You looked like a real angel from Heaven." Said orangette chuckled, taking the bottle of water and taking a huge swig from it, "Thanks Josef. That's very sweet of you." Anthony smiled, glancing down at his watch, "'Ey, Buttercup, I've got front row tickets to tonight's hockey game. And reservations at that Italian restaurant that you like so much. Shall we get going?" The ravenette smiled brightly and her emerald green eyes lit up like Christmas lights, "Oh yea! Let's go!" Her mahogany-haired boyfriend simple smiled and ran his large, calloused hand through her raven black locks of hair.

Bloom smiled; this was so rare; the fact that all eight of them were free at the same time and were able to spend said free time together was something that didn't happen everyday like normal couples, "But first, why don't we change first?" With a kiss on their boyfriends' faces, the Four Queens spun around and headed for their changing room, Hannah following them at the heels.

Josef smiled calmly, "She gets more and more gorgeous every single time I see her. And yet, I can never tire of her." James chuckled, "Indeed. She's like an angel, as beautiful, sweet, caring, more than a humble boy like me can hope for." Anthony simply continued smiling as he glanced down at his hand which touched his precious emerald's hair; it had felt so soft and delicate under his touch, like it would break if he wasn't careful.

Leonardo turned towards the Boys, who were simply standing there, unable to move, "And, we would like for you four to stay away from them." Butch, somehow, was the first to snap out of his shocked stupor, "What? Why? If you were too busy going all ga-ga with them a few seconds ago, maybe you would've seen that we have feelings for them too!" Leonardo kept his blank expression, "Them? Or their bodies and wealth?" Butch was taken back by that comment, "Wh-What..?"

The blunette scowled, "I've seen boys like you before. You claim that you love the Girls for who they are, and yet, all you're after is either their money, their bodies, or both. And you four already are off to a bad start, considering your little 'event' with the Girls seven years ago." That scowl upon the young blunette's face deepen, sending off an ominous aura that even Ms. Bellum couldn't match if she tried, "I don't want you anywhere near my Bloom, understand… **Bruise Rowdyruff**…?"

The brunette Rowdyruff didn't get a chance to return the remark, when Blossom, Bloom, Buttercup and Bubbles stepped out of their dressing room, dressed 'casually' in their designer brand clothing, with matching accessories. Bubbles giggled as James sweetly kissed her on the corner of her mouth, "Ready to go?" Said brunette chuckled, "Of course, my dear. I've reserved the restaurant La Belle Fleur." With that, the eight made their way out of the studio, leaving the four Boys behind, feeling completely insignificant. They may be handsome and have some extra cash in their back pocket, but their entire family fortune would be considered simply chump change to both the Girls and their boyfriends.

For once, they truly felt that the thing they desire, was out of their ledge to obtain.

* * *

Blossom sighed softly as Josef helped her out of his black Bentley, which was standing by in front of Chen Long, one of the best Chinese restaurants in Townsville. There was deliciously cooked Chinese cuisine, as well as Chinese-based dramas performed by professional actors. Blossom absolutely loved Chen Long, and Josef knew it. She was still dressed in casual clothing, but since she was considered one of the 'regulars' to the restaurant, the manger, one Mr. Ling Mong, didn't really enforce the strict dress code upon her.

Her ginger-haired boyfriend glanced at her, "Are you alright, my blossom?" The orangette chuckled lightly, "I'm fine, just a bit tired and hungry." Josef smiled, placing a chaste kiss upon Blossom's cheek, "Well then, shall we enter?" Stepping inside the open doors, the two approached the front desk, which was managed by a young woman dressed in a shimmering cheongsam of silver and royal blue. She smiled sweetly, "Welcome to the Chen Long. Do you have reservations?" Josef nodded politely, "Yes, I have a reservation for two under the name Crossceria." The lady glanced down at her large book, and nodded, "Yes, here it is. This way please." She took up two menus and beckoned for Blossom and Josef to follow her.

They were led to a spacious booth which gave the couple a fantastic view of the drama stage, as well as an air of privacy. Josef noticed Blossom's down look, "Honey, is something bothering you? Because if there is, you can tell me." The orangette smiled at her boyfriend; his consideration and compassion for her was only one of the trillions of things that she loved about him, "It's just that… being too close to the Rowdyruff Boys makes me… uncomfortable. I still haven't really gotten over what happened seven years ago."

The ginger-haired teen was silent for minute, before smiling warmly and placing his hand upon Blossom's, "You needn't feel so worried about those _Boys _anymore. They are beneath you now; they couldn't do you any harm, even if they tried. Besides, if that Brick fellow tries to come too close to you, he'll have to get through me first." The orangette model smiled, "Oh, thank you Josef." Just then, a waiter named 'Joe' stepped to their table, "May I take your order, Sir and Madam..?"

Blossom took a quickly look at her menu, "I would like the Chow Ming please." Josef sipped his light grape wine, "I would like the Egg Noodles." Joe took everything down and quickly dashed for the kitchen, but not before shooting Blossom a flirty wink. Josef growled, "If you're going to flirt with my _girlfriend_, at least of the decency to do it when I'm not here." Blossom giggled lightly, "Don't be so uptight Josef. I don't care if all the men in the world try flirting with me, the only person I love is you." The ginger-head chuckled and reached over to take of lock of sunset orange hair and twist it between his fingers, savoring the silky feeling.

The rest of the evening simply flew by as the couple enjoyed their Chinese cuisine and a drama about two lovers from ancient China.

* * *

Bloom exited the manor, dressed in a chic black dress with a short train trailing behind her and a daring cut which ran all the way up her left leg. Her hair was pulled up into a French bun with two long bangs purposely left to frame her face, with a net of diamonds to keep the bun in place. Around her neck was a sliver cross embedded with tiny beads of diamond hanging on a delicate silver chain, with matching silver-diamond-cross earrings, a bracelet and a silver-diamond ring. Encasing her delicate feet was a pair of black high heels, boosting her height by three inches, making her just short of Leonardo.

A sleek white limousine was parked outside, waiting for the brunette to come out. Apparently, Leonardo had reserved tickets to 'A Midnight Summer's Dream,' one of the most popular operas showcasing in Townsville. And, he had reserved one of the small balconies so that they may get the best view in the house.

The driver, dressed in complete black and navy blue uniform, held the back passenger door open for Bloom, keeping his head formally bowed as the brunette glided past him and stepped into the vehicle. Leonardo, already inside, dressed in a formal black Armani suit, smiled as his gorgeous girlfriend stepped into his limousine, "Mmm… you look absolutely ravishing tonight Bloom." The brunette chuckled as she made herself comfortable on the black leather car-seat, "Why thank you Leo. You look quite dashing yourself."

The blunette teen turned towards the still opened car door, "You can start driving. We only have twenty more minutes to get to the opera-house." Said driver nodded, firmly closing the car door before making his way to the driver's door, stepping inside, smoothly started the car engine and began the drive down to the Townsville Opera-House.

There was quite a large crowd at the opera house, celebrities dressed in fresh tuxedos and sparkling dresses. It was a rule that the paparazzi was forbidden to come to the opera-house on such occasions such as this. The security was extremely tight and everyone that wasn't a celebrity was thoroughly checked and searched for cameras or any other form of media communication.

Showing their tickets to the two bulky security guards dressed in black suits posted at the exclusive VIP entrance, Leonardo and Bloom were showed to their personal little balcony, giving them a fabulous view of the entire house. Bloom smiled as she scanned the chairs below them, "There's Shoko Fujibaki, the supermodel. Oh, there's Mr. Rahzel Alzeid Balasubramanium, the owner of the Alzeid Entertainment company." She turned towards her blunette boyfriend, smiling brightly, "You chose a great crowd tonight, haven't you?"

Leonardo simply smirked, "Of course. Only the best for my gorgeous Bloom. Now, come, take your seat. The show should be starting soon." The brunette chuckled, but did so, taking out her custom-made opera glasses, which was a beautiful black, covered smoothly with the finest quality of lacquer and trimmed with genuine gold and placing them across her lap. Several _**long **_minutes later, Leonardo noticed that his girlfriend was unusually quiet. He turned his attention towards the side, and felt a stab of pain at the cringing expression on Bloom's face, like she was in a trance.

She lightly jolted when the blunette teen gently placed his hand upon hers, "Bloom, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me about it." The brunette model chuckled softly, "It's nothing too serious…" Leonardo narrowed his eyes and took on that threatening 'I-will-continue-asking-no-matter-what,-so-you-might-as-well-tell-me-now' tone, "_Bloom_…" The brunette hesitated before sighing deeply, "… It's just that, I'm just a bit a worried about interacting with the Boys, especially Bruise."

Leonardo smiled lightly, "Oh come on, interacting with that Bruise fellow can't be too bad." Bloom glanced at the blunette, "The last time I saw him, I slapped him across the face with all my strength." Leonardo chuckled nervously, "Oh… But, anyway, you needn't worry about that boy getting too close to you. Because I'll make sure that he stays far away from you. That is a promise, I guarantee it. So please don't worry unnecessarily Bloom. Such a pain expression doesn't suit you at all." He gently placed his hand upon his beloved girlfriend's face and used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear that Bloom didn't was trickling from her eye.

The brunette chuckled lightly, caressing those long, slender fingers with her own, "Thank you so much Leonardo. You always seem to know just what to say." The blunette simply smiled, allowing his girlfriend to simply hold his hand close, enjoying the silky texture of her beautiful skin against his hand himself. The sudden sound of the orchestra snapped the couple out of their 'love' trance. Leonardo whispered, "Now then, how about we sit back and enough 'A Midnight Summer's Dream?'" Bloom smiled brightly, "Of course."

The rest of the evening was filled with bliss and quiet joy as the couple enjoyed the four-hour long opera, along with a delicious European dinner which Leonardo had especially brought up to their balcony.

* * *

"Score!" Buttercup leapt out of her seat at the Townsville Stadium, screaming as her favorite team, the Townsville Tigers, scored a point on the ice. Anthony chuckled as his enthusiastic griped him in one of her famous 'rib-crushing' hugs, "Oh Anthony, I love you for getting these front row tickets to the hockey game! I'm so close to the hockey game that the puck could probably hit me in the gut!"

The mahogany-haired teen chuckled nervously, "Stop being so… descriptive. I don't want to image of your 'gut' spilling out when the puck 'hits' you." Buttercup simply stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend before turning her full attention back to the game. Anthony laughed into his hand; he loved that childish side of his tomboyish girlfriend.

"Only ten seconds left on the clock..! Number 6 on the Townsville Tigers has the puck… he's going for the goal…! And he shoots… and he SCORES! The Townsville Tigers win! The Townsville Tigers win!" Buttercup all but screamed, leaping out of her seat, along with all the other super-fans within the stands. Anthony chuckled as he too applauded loudly as well, "Wooh yea!" After her little 'crazy-fan' craze, Buttercup sighed tiredly as she collapsed against her mahogany-haired boyfriend, "Wow, that was _so _great! I haven't felt that great in a **long** time."

Anthony laughed as he led his slightly drained girlfriend out of Townsville Stadium, into the parking lot, "Same here. Come on, lets get going for dinner. I'm starved, and the stadium food is enough to make me wanna barf." Buttercup grinned, "You just have too delicate a stomach. I, on the other hand, can handle stadium food and enjoy it too, like a _man_." Anthony shook his head before leading Buttercup to his black Chevrolet convertible, "Alright alright, you beat me at that aspect, but I'm better at everything else." That only earned him a slap upside the head.

The mahogany-haired teen laughed out loud as the couple climbed into the convertible and Anthony started the engine, "Let's get going. The Splendida Libellula is waiting." Buttercup grinned, "Awesome! I love you!" Anthony simply chuckled, "How can I deny my beautiful Butterfly anything?" The ravenette shyly blushed, which made her turn her head towards the window, causing Anthony chuckle at the sheer cuteness of his ravenette girlfriend.

After a comfortable ten minute drive, the couple made it to a beautifully built restaurant in the Italian style. A large sign with glowing neon letters read 'The Splendida Libellula' shun brightly into the dark night. Anthony and Buttercup stepped out of the convertible, Anthony giving the keys to a waiting parking valet before they made their way inside. The inner décor was lit by long, sleek candles, giving the restaurant a romantic air. The floor was smoothly cloaked with a rich velvet carpet, and there were tables placed everywhere, covered with lacey white tablecloths, cleanly washed porcelain plates and shiny silver tableware.

The two approached the front table, where an elderly man, perhaps in his late forties or early fifties, dressed in a sharp black suit, "Welcome to the Splendida Libellula. Do you have reservations, monsieur?" Anthony nodded, "Reservations for two under the name Castallanta." The man peered into the enormous book laid open in front of him and nodded, "Yes here you are. Come this way, monsieur." He picked up two large menus embroidered with golden patterns and beckoned Buttercup and Anthony to follow him into the restaurant.

They sat down at a nice table near the string quartet, which was playing a beautiful tune. The waiter set the menus down, bowed and silently returned to his post at the front of the restaurant. Anthony noticed that Buttercup was strangely quiet, not to mention that she wasn't giving too much thought into what she was going to ravage on the menu, like she used to, "Buttercup, are you okay? You seem… tense." The ravenette attempted to blow that comment off with a light scoff, "Yea right. Are you that hungry that you're imagining things?" She mentally cringed when she felt her mahogany-haired boyfriend's eyes burn holes into her back, "**Buttercup…**"

The ravenette hesitated before sighing exasperatedly and collapsing against the backrest of her chair, "I dunno. It's just that… ever since I met Butch again at school, I've been feeling a little… queasy. Like, I hate him, as well as feeling extremely uncomfortable being around him." Anthony blinked before mentally chuckling; what Buttercup was feeling was like the aftermath of a messy rejection. It would be awkward for the two in question to see each other if one had rejected the other in the past, or in Buttercup's case, completely humiliated. But, Buttercup's feeling made him a bit uneasy.

He chuckled out loud, "It's okay Buttercup. That's nothing to be ashamed of. You're seeing a guy who rejected you seven years ago; it's only natural that you'd feel this way if you're seeing him again. Especially if you don't want to." He scooted his hand forward so that their fingertips were just barely grazing each other, "You don't have to worry. I'm here for you; you can talk to me about anything. Besides, if that Butch punk every comes near you…" Buttercup chuckled at the murderous glint that lit up her boyfriend's silver eyes, "Thanks Anthony. That means a lot."

A waiter dressed in the usual waiter attire approached them, "Good evening, may I take your orders?" Buttercup answered, "I'll have the Double-Cheese Lasagna, a Casear Salad and glass of Dom Pérignon champagne." The waiter jotted the order down and turned to Anthony, "And you, Good Sir?" The mahogany-haired teen browsed over his menu again before deciding, "I'd like the Zucchini Onion Frittata, the Potato Salad and a glass of Bordeaux wine. Thanks." The waiter took their menus, bowed before making his way into the kitchen. Within fifteen minutes, their food arrived, along with a thank-you for their good business to the restaurant, considering that there weren't many people who could afford that expensive brand of champagne and wine.

Worries about Butch slowly faded away from Buttercup's mind as their meals were delivered and they ate with healthy appetites, while enjoying the beautiful songs of the string quartets.

* * *

Bubbles giggled as she snuggled her cheek against the soft fur of the baby blue teddy bear that James had bought here at one of the many booths set up along with _very _good side of the vast Townsville shopping district. The streets were lit up by streetlights as well as the impossibly bright neon-colored sighs of hundreds of fabulous shops still open. It was one of those days were the expensive stores decided to stay open extra late because they know that if they did, they would snag a few very _generous _customers. Bubbles had already spotted quite a few fellow models that she had met during various shoots, and James met up with several 'friends' that he knew from other ally companies.

James chuckled, "I see that you're very happy with that large furry thing I just bought you." Bubbles pouted, "It's not a 'large furry thing.' I happen to love this teddy very much. And, I'm thinking of named him James~." That caused her brunette boyfriend's jaw to slightly slack, "I look nothing like that overgrown pile of puff!" Bubbles giggled again, "I know, but you two do have something in common." James huffed, "Hurry up and tell me so that I can change so that we have _nothing _in common."

That phrase instantly died when his blond girlfriend smiled and placed a butterfly kiss upon his cheek, "I love you both~" The brunette blushed fiercely before bringing his beloved into a passionate kiss, tightly wrapping his long arms around her lithe waist. When they pulled apart, it was Bubbles who had a fierce blush upon her face while James had a smug smirk on his, "Bet that stupid bear can't do that, now can he..?"

The couple strolled by several dozen more stores, simply window shopping unless Bubbles forced her 'kitty-cat eyes' on James, which were 2.6% cuter than puppy-dog eyes. Then, the brunette couldn't resist, and had to give into whatever his girlfriend wanted, for feel gut-wrenchingly guilty for the next month. Finally, James and Bubbles made their way into one of the smaller cafes, showing themselves to a vacant table and seating themselves. When a waitress approached them, Bubbles couldn't help but notice that she was making flirting eyes with her boyfriend.

Sighing, Bubbles' eyes grew as cold as the Arctic ice as she spoke without looking up from her menu, "If you are here simply to flirt with my boyfriend, please kindly remove yourself before your boss removes your remains from the walls with water and a sponge." Both the waitress and James jolted at the sheer coldness and emotionless sound of the normally so warm and emotional blond model. This time, Bubbles glanced up, and the waitress nearly pissed herself at the scary, murderous look that was so strongly ranging within those cold sapphire blue eyes, "Didn't you hear what I said? Go. Away. Now." The poor girl nodded quickly and ran back into the kitchen, where Bubbles had the satisfaction of hearing her cry as the other staff tried to comfort her.

James blinked, turning his head from the flapping kitchen door back to his girlfriend, who was now back to her brightly smiling self, "Are you alright Bubbles. I swear you just snapped just then." The blond smiled lightly, "I'm sorry, its just that… when I see other girls hitting you, it make me a bit angry." James laughed with that thick honey-warm tone that sent soothing signals all throughout Bubbles' body, like hot chocolate on a snowy December day, "If that's how you act when you're just 'a little' angry, I'd better head for the shelters when you become _really_ angry." That earned him a light slap upside the face.

Another waitress came along a few minutes later. She had long cascading ink black locks with crimson highlights, and matching black eyes. Her nametag read 'Karry,' and she had a light smile on her face, "Hello, may I take your orders? I apologize for my college's vulgar behavior." James smiled, "Of course, no hard feelings. I'll have the Five-Fruit Flambé and coffee, no sugar, just cream." Carry took the order down and turned to Bubbles, that same smile upon her face, "And you?" Bubbles smiled lightly, "I'll take the Strawberry Shortcake and pink lemonade." Carry nodded, jotting it down before bowing and quietly returning to the kitchen.

Bubbles sighed happily, "See, I like that type of girl. They know when a guy is taken, and don't desperately throw themselves at them regardless." James chuckled, "Or maybe she saw the scene that you caused with that other waitress and just didn't want it to happen to her." His girlfriend shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't care."

A comfortable silence settled over the couple as James took out his phone to answer several emails while they were waiting for their late-night snacks. The only sound that he could hear was clicking coming from the digital keyboard on his phone-screen. Which he found strange in itself. Normally, Bubbles, too, would take out her phone to text her sisters, Hannah, or her modeling friends. But, this time, there was not a single sound coming from Bubbles. If James had knew better, he would've thought that he was sitting alone at the table.

The brunette even glanced up to make sure that his beloved was still there, and his eyes grew wide with shock. Bubbles… was crying..! Tears were trickling down her face like rain, falling off her chin and cheekbones, leaving tiny drop-stains in her coat. James shot up from his slouching posture, "Bubbles, what's wrong? Please, tell me." The blond forced a smile upon her face, "Its nothing… really." James narrowed his sky blue eyes, "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying. Now tell me; what is the matter?"

Bubbles sighed as she used the tip of her sleeve to wipe away any trailing tears, "Seven years ago, when I confessed to Boomer, I knew that, because of our statuses in both school and in life, we'd never truly be together. And yet, I asked anyway. When I ran out of the school that day, I never thought I would see him again. Ever. But, here we are again." James was confused for a minute before the pieces came to together. He smiled, placing his hand upon Bubbles', "My dear Bubbles, don't cry. I would never hurt you like he did, nor will I allow that bastard anywhere near you. You are my girl now; there is nothing and no one who could take you away from me. Alright?"

The blond glanced up at her brunette boyfriend with uncertain eyes, "Really?" James gave his best smile, "Really. Now, stop that crying. Tears and frowning faces don't suit my dear Bubbles. Smiles and laughs; now that's more like it." Bubbles giggled when James tickled her under the chin while wiping away the remaining tears from her eyes and face with his handkerchief. Just then, Karry came back out carrying a small serving tray which bore Bubbles and James' orders. She set the cups, plates and tableware upon the couples' table, "Enjoy your meal,' before making her way to serve another table.

The couple smiled and 'clinked' their cups together, "To each other,' and enjoyed their snacks. Not another tear was shed that entire night.

* * *

One by one, the Girls finished up their dates and were driven home. First was Buttercup, then Blossom, then Bubbles and lastly was Bloom. John, who was still wide awake and working in his laboratory, didn't question where his daughters went for a date. He had personally interrogated these four gentlemen, and each one passed the man's code of necessities to date his daughters with flying colors. In other words, the professors trusted the Guys absolutely.

Being too tired to talk much, the Girls simply gave their sisters a hug and kisses on each cheek and the forehead before making their way upstairs to their separate rooms. Bubbles actually tried to complain her sisters into talking, but they managed to shut her up by telling her that they'd talk after their busy schedules tomorrow.

* * *

Whew, sorry it took so long for me to finish typing and to update. Its summer, and I've been looking for community service work around my community.

~PLEASE REVIEW! Whoever does gets a cookie and a glass of lemonade!


	9. IMPROTANT: HELP!

IMPORTANT: HELP!

I'm completely dry of ideas for this story! I was running low from chapters 7 and 8. Now, I'm a broke bum!

Please help me by giving me more nourishments of ideas! If I get enough, I'll be able to get over my writers block and continue writing!

I know this is a bit much to ask of all of my beloved reviewers, but PLEASE, HELP ME!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

This is the ninth chapter of 'Can I Love You?'

Last time, the Boys find out that the Guys were the Girls' boyfriends, and it threw them all for a large loop. For once, they truly felt hopeless in the pursuit of what they desired. The Girls each went on a date with their boyfriend, and confessed that they felt extremely uncomfortable around the Boys, while the Guys comforted their girlfriends.

Anyway, enough with the chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya~!

* * *

As Saturday and Sunday came around, the Girls continued with their extremely busy schedule of modeling shoots, TV interviews, and much more. The Guys, too, were extremely busy with their own businesses, with meetings and project dead-lines cluttering their schedules.

The Boys, however, instead of spending time with their little 'popular' crew as they always do on the weekends, they spent their time inside, with the TV blaring on all day, watching with extreme attentiveness whenever a commercial or some other broadcast which had the appearance with one, two, three or all four of The Four Queens in it. That helpless feeling that they were fighting against a crushing force that they couldn't faze, no matter what they fought against it with still was strongly pulsing through each of the Boys' hearts.

Butch gulped down a full can of Sprite, his forest green eyes glued to the television screen, as a major commercial for Angelique cosmetics showed up, featuring Buttercup and only her, "I still can't believe that she's that same girl I humiliated in fourth grade. I feel like such an idiot." His mind was completely mesmerized at the ravenette's beautifully flawless skin, how her raven black hair fluttered around her face and her bright emerald green eyes glittered like real emeralds. And the make-up only enhanced her natural beauty.

Bruise sighed from his lazy position on the couch, "I know. And from the way that Bloom looked at me at the Friday shoot, she hasn't forgotten what I did to her. And I doubt she ever will." Boomer entered the living room, holding a large bag of potato chips, aimlessly munching piece after piece, "Has anything showed up worth watching yet? Especially with Bubbles in it?" His three brothers shook their heads with that same tiredness they've been feeling since Friday night.

Brick glanced up at the clock, "It's 3 in the afternoon, and we haven't eaten lunch yet. Bruise, its your turn to get us all something." As the brunette made a move to stand up, their father, Joseph Rowdyruff, dressed in a sharp black suit entered the spacious livening room, "Oh, hello boys. Why are you four wasting time inside? It's a beautiful day, not to mention that its Sunday, you might as well enjoy yourself before going back to school tomorrow."

The Boys smiled weakly; they never really spent much time with their father, since he was the CEO of an extremely successful company and was constantly busy with work, "Nah, we're still exhausted and want to stay inside for the rest of the day. But, thanks for the concern Dad." The man, possessing Bruise's dark umber brown hair and Boomer's dark royal blue eyes, considering that Ms. Bellum had Brick's dark amber orange hair and Butch's forest green eyes, sighed, set his briefcase down and sat down beside his boys on the large couch, "Let me guess, this has something to do with the four girls that you four rejected so harshly during fourth grade..?"

Brick arched an eyebrow, "How… how did you know..?" Joseph chuckled, "A father has the ability to read his children like books, no matter how you all try to hide it. Especially you four, all of you are like _open_ books, so easy. Not to mention that I read all of your dairies, where you confessed just how guilty you were by rejecting them." The Boys couldn't meet their dad's eyes, the guilt was beginning to build. Not to mention they felt extremely violated of their privacy.

Joseph chuckled, "No need to feel ashamed for admitting something so trivial to your own father. But, I have to say, I am disappointed in you four." Bruise mumbled, "We know, you're appalled that we'd use something so meaningless like school status as an excuse to break four girls' hearts." What came out of their father's mouth next was shocking, "No, what I was going to say was that I'm disappointed that you four are doing nothing about making up for what you did seven years ago to these girls that you deem to hate you so much. I thought I raised you all better than this as the four heirs to the Rowdyruff family."

Butch's head shot to attention, "Say wha..?" Joseph sighed, "I mean, you claim that you love these girls, and yet, the moment you found out that they had boyfriends, you immediately gave up. If you truly love these four girls, you won't give up on these so easily. Do you think that I got your mother by giving up? I mean, she was the most gorgeous, not to mention intelligent and popular girl in school, while I was an average school boy with a bit of extra cash in my back pocket. I had to fight for her, and thanks to that, now, I'm married to the love of my life, and I have you four strong, healthy boys. And if you don't do the same, you'll end up miserable and regretting for the rest of your life. Believe me, that's how your Uncle Jim ended up."

The Boys shuttered at the thought of their miserable and cranky uncle. He lived in a tiny, run-down apartment in the poorest side of Townsville, where he spends 3/4s of his day drowning his sorrows at the local bar, while using the rest ¼ of his day working at a gas station. The Boys normally only hear from Uncle Jim when he calls their dad to borrow money. And when he comes to visit, the entire family takes extra care to lock away all their valuables and gave their entire staff of servants and hired help the duration of time that Jim's stay, off. And all of this happened because he lost the woman he loved, to another man.

Boomer sighed, "But Dad, this isn't the same type of situation that you had when you were trying to win over Mom. The girls we have crushes on are… sort of out of our league, if you know what I mean." Joseph arched a brow with amusement, "Women out of _the _Rowdyruff Boys' reach? Is there truly such a thing? Tell me, who are exactly are these girls?" The boys glanced at each other before deciding that it couldn't hurt to tell their father, and spoke in unison, "The Four Queens."

Their brunette was silent for a few minute, and for once, the boys could easily read their father's expressions, and this one was one of pure shock. Bruise waved his hand in front of his dad's face, "Do you think we broke him?" Brick sighed, "No you dimwit, he's just in shock. Give him a minute to come around." It took five minutes for Joseph to snap out of his shocked stupor, "Wow, for once, I'm at a lost for words. My boys, in love, with _the _Four Queens. And considering that all four of them have boyfriends already." He cleared his throat, "But anyway, what I said before still applies, if you truly love them, you won't allow something as petty as 'already taken' stop you. If God made you and the Four Queens to be soulmates, those girls will come around eventually."

It was the Boys' turn to be silent, before smiling at their father, "Thanks Dad, that helped a lot." Joseph chuckled, "Of course. Now, get out there and work it like the four playboys that I see everyday. Right now, I have to get back to the company. Your mother will be working late again tonight, so if you need anything, just ask any of the servants, unless it's an absolute emergency. In that case, our work and cell numbers are on the fridge." The brunette picked up his briefcase and with one last wave of goodbye, was off.

Brick grinned as he slid on an Armani brand jacket, adjusting the collar just right, "Dad's right. Why the hell are we moping around here for? Let's go out. Boys, get into your snazziest clothing and get into the car." The others glanced at their brother as if he had gone insane, then at each other before shrugging, "Ah, what the heck," and dashing for their rooms to change. Brick smirked, he wasn't going to let the girl who captured his fiery heart get away so easily. And he was sure that his brothers would agree on that.

As Butch, Bruise and Boomer came downstairs, the car was already pulled up around front, and Brick was at the wheel. As they climbed in, Boomer asked, "Hey, where are we going exactly?" His orangette brother smirked as he stepped on the gas petal, making the car burst into sudden speed as he surged down the street, "To the Townsville Studio."

* * *

Blossom glanced at her watch and called deeper into their spacious, multi-roomed dressing room, "Come on girls. We have to snag a taxi to an interview for 'J-Scoop' before having to head back home. Remember, today's a Sunday." Bloom sighed as she emerged from the bathroom after washing away all the make-up that applied for their just-finished shoot, for a new movie, "Aw man, we went this entire weekend without seeing the Guys. I miss Leo so much, and yet, there's nothing I can do about it."

Bubbles looked absolutely crestfallen as she came out of one of the costume-storage rooms, having just returned her costume to one of the many racks within said room, "James calls me everyday, but still, it's not the same as going out with him. I miss the days when we first met and began dating. Back then, our schedules were more compatible, and it wasn't so hard to find a time where we were both free."

Buttercup exhaled loudly as she stretched out all the kinks that were making her limbs so sore, "I just wanna get this over with. I'm so exhausted, and we have school tomorrow. Man, who would've thought that being a model like this would become so much harder thanks to something stupid like school." Bloom chuckled, wrapping herself in her long trench-coat, "Alright then. Let's head over for Fuji TV. It's the Japanese studio that Hannah set us up with for this talkshow interview, right..?" Blossom nodded, "Yea. Let's get going. Hurry up Buttercup. You too Bubbles."

Just then, a knock rang out and entered a young woman. The Girls recognized her as one of the make-up artists who worked on them quite a few times in the past. She smiled, "Um, there are several people who have come looking for you. They say that they are acquainted with you." Buttercup grunted, "Let 'em in." The girl nodded before hurriedly backing out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Bubbles smiled brightly, "Do you think that it's James and the others..?" Bloom shook her head, "All the crew members at all the studios that we've ever been at know who the Guys are, and would've referred to them as such. Must be someone else." Blossom's eyes shot up with realization, "Hold on, you don't think that it's-" Before she could finish her sentence, in came the Rowdyruff Boys.

Blossom groaned softly, "Sure enough," while her three sisters, even Bloom, simply stood there, their eyes open wide with shock. Buttercup's eyes slowly narrowed until they were in narrow slits, the green irises of her eyes glittering with the ravenette's signature inner fire, "Why the hell are you four good-for-nothings here?" Her tone was the one that she hardly ever used; the one that could make Satan cry like a baby.

However, instead of flinching or stammering nervously like anyone else, Butch just threw her that cocky smirk that he was so famous for. Blossom scowled, "What's going on here?" Brick smiled, "We thought that since it's Sunday, we'd take you four out to the movies and dinner." There was a moment of silence before Bloom scoffed lightly, "Dinner and a movie? Really? I'm sorry, but unlike you four, we actually have work that we have to put before having fun. Now, if you wouldn't mind moving aside, we have to get going."

Bruise struck out a hand, keeping the brunette, along with her sisters, from leaving, "No, please, just hear us out. We're really sorry for what we did to you seven years ago. But, can't you give us just one more chance? Please?" That question threw Bloom for a loop; back in fourth grade, the Rowdyruff Boys, the _legendary_ Rowdyruff Boys, never **ever **apologized to anyone, much less beg for a second chance.

She glanced back at her sister, who were also as shocked as she was, even Buttercup. All the other boys held the same remorseful look on their faces, even Brick and Butch, who were considered the most prideful and cocky of the bunch. Bloom turned to Blossom, "You answer." But, for once, the orangette, who had a come-back for everything, was struck speechless.

Just then, the door to the dressing room opened again, and in stepped, Josef, Leonardo, Anthony and James.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAH! Ah, I know I'm being cruel, for not updating in such a long time and then leaving a cliffhanger on such a short chapter. But, I was sent away to Missouri for a two-week camp, and just got back a few days ago. So, I spent most of my time unpacking, doing my laundry and sleeping. Did you know that Missouri is STINKIN' HOT during the summer. I sweated more in those two weeks than I usually do during the entire summer here in California. **

_**Anyway, if you have any ideas for what should happen during the encounter, don't be shy to send them in. Though all the ideas that were already sent in due to my distress call are extremely useful, it's always good to have more than enough, just in case, You know what I mean ;)**_

**~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! (Crying kitty-cat eyes, which are 2.6% cuter than puppy-dog eyes~)**


	11. Chapter 11

AN

I'm putting this story on hold, 'cause I have no inspiration to continue it. But when I do, I'll definitely continue it, I PROMISE!

For now, I'll be brewing up a new story on PPG, so look out for it!

SORRY!


End file.
